Kept por TeaSippinSpirit Traducción autorizada
by UMonoceros
Summary: Yuri Plitsetsky es enviado a una Casa Omega para aprender a ser un buen Omega. Pero cuando llama la atención de un poderoso Omega y su Alfa, los planes comienzan a cambiar.
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Nota Autora Cap 1: Yuri tiene dieciséis años en este capítulo, pero convenientemente este capítulo no contiene contenido explícito. Yuri será mayor de edad cuando las cosas se pongan más calientes. Este fic es fluff en este momento, pero podría fácilmente convertirse nc-17 así que sé consciente.

Nota Traductora: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta traducción, el original en inglés puedes encontrarlo en el siguiente link (eliminando los espacios) archiveofourown works / 9210383 / chapters / 20889197

Esta traducción esta completamente autorizada por la autora, la historia pertenece a ella, y los personajes a Kubo, Sayo, y Mappa. Muchas gracias como siembre por su beteo a Meliza y a Jess, que siempre están ahí para mi cuando necesito estas cosas ;-;, las adoro chicas.

Si te gusta esté fic, te invito a dejarle tambien un comentario a la autora en el original, se que lo apreciará muchísimo.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Yuri no lloró cuando fue alejado de su familia. Sabía que sucedería un día, y aunque su familia lo amaba, lo habían preparado para esto.

El día que vinieron a buscarlo fue justo después de cumplir dieciséis años. Su madre había gimoteado mientras guardaba las pocas pertenencias que le eran permitidas, pero su abuelo lo había envuelto en sus fuertes brazos y asentido a su hijo.

— Mantente fuerte, Yurio. — Las palabras de su padre le eran familiares. Un mantra que habían preparado para él desde antes de que pudiera recordar. Mantente fuerte y mantente vivo. Ésa era su tarea. Como Omega, siempre había estado condenado a una vida de servidumbre; era el camino del mundo. Y aunque no había nada que pudieran hacer para detener la cosecha, sus padres lo criaron para ser fuerte, valiente e inteligente.

Así que no lloró, ya que prácticamente fue arrojado al autobús con todos los demás Omegas mayores de edad en su pueblo. Los otros chicos, de catorce a diecisiete años de edad, estaban todos en varias etapas de llanto a su alrededor; algunos sollozando en voz alta, algunos resoplando silenciosamente.

No se molestó en hablar con nadie. Sabía que no haría ninguna diferencia si hacía amigos. Sus misiones en la vida eran servir a un Alpha. No llegar a ser amigos entre sí. Aunque los muchachos mayores comenzaron a reconfortar a los muchachos más jóvenes, Yuri mantuvo su cara pegada a la ventana.

Los chicos, doce en total, fueron trasladados a una casa Omega que en su pueblo era conocida como un incentivo para aumentar los negocios. En realidad no se comprendía por qué su pueblo tenía tantos Omegas, pero era algo por lo que eran famosos.

Se detuvieron en el gran edificio y fueron sacados del autobús formando un semicírculo alrededor de la entrada. El edificio era enorme; instalado como un dormitorio, tenía incontables ventanas, todas con robustas barras de hierro atornilladas en el sólido ladrillo gris que componía las paredes.

Yuri observó cómo las grandes puertas de roble se abrían y un joven salió, hablando en su teléfono rápidamente antes de colgar y mirarlos a todos con ojos críticos.

— Vamos, vamos, dejen de llorar — El hombre frunció el ceño con evidente molestia. — Mi nombre es Dmitry y voy a ser su cuidador. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que todos estén presentables y sanos — Tomó un momento, mirando el estado de los muchachos, haciendo un gesto mientras sacudía la cabeza. — Una vez que estén presentables, serán enviados a las clases. En estas clases aprenderán a caminar, hablar y actuar como un verdadero Salsk Omega.

Yuri podía sentir la tensión aumentando en sus compañeros mientras Dmitry hablaba, paseando de un lado a otro y mirándolos todo arriba y abajo como si fueran carne a la venta. Lo cual, suponía Yuri, estaba en lo cierto.

— Todos serán evaluados dentro de una semana. En ese día, se determinará si son adecuados para la Casa de Salsk Omega o si serán llevados a San Petersburgo y vendidos a una Casa allí.

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras. Dmitry no lo dijo amenazadoramente, si no con más naturalidad; que era aún más aterrador. Las casas de San Petersburgo tenían reputación de mala calidad de vida. Eran las Casas a las que se dirigían las personas si tenían poco dinero, por lo que los Omega eran a menudo enfermizos, desnutridos, apenas bañados, y con más frecuencia eran hallados moribundos en sus celdas.

Yuri apretó su mandíbula, mirando directamente a Dmitry con confianza enmascarada en su lenguaje corporal. Para eso fue criado. Su posición en la vida era la más baja de la baja, pero por Dios no tenía que ser el peor de los casos. Los Salsk Omega eran especímenes de calidad. La gente viajaba de todo el mundo para comprarlos, y a menudo pagaban un buen dinero. La vida de un Omega a menudo podría ser muy buena.

Ese era su objetivo. Aprender todo lo que podía de esta Cámara, hacer exactamente lo que le habían dicho, y obtener la mejor vida que pudiera.

— Ahora, cuando los llame por su nombre, deben seguir a Zakhar — Señaló a un hombre a su derecha y continuó. — No hablarán. No desobedecerán y, sobre todo — Hizo una pausa aquí, obviamente por énfasis — No, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mirarás. —Yuri casi rodó sus ojos. Reina del drama.

Dmitry dejó que el peso de sus palabras se hundiera antes de sacar un pedazo de papel y leer el primer nombre.

—Yefim — Él gritó en voz alta.

Un muchacho mayor se adelantó y siguió a Zakhar adentro, Dmitry cerró las puertas de roble detrás de se dignó prestarles atención a los muchachos, eligiendo en su lugar tomar su teléfono y hacer otra llamada.

Al menos diez minutos antes de que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo, Zakhar se quedó en silencio mientras Dmitry revisaba la lista y llamaba a:

— Makar

Cuando el nombre de Yuri fue llamado, sólo quedaban cinco de ellos afuera. Respiró hondo y se levantó de su asiento en el suelo, se sacudió el polvo y caminó con confianza por las escaleras hasta el porche y luego adentro, seguido de cerca por Zakhar.

— Por aquí — La voz del hombre era profunda y ronca, pero no desagradable. No hizo ningún contacto visual y en su lugar simplemente caminó por el pasillo a la izquierda de la entrada.

El interior del gran edificio era grandioso. Parecía más como un lujoso vestíbulo del hotel en vez de una Casa Omega. Los pisos eran de mármol blanco con remolinos de oro y azul, y eran tan brillantes que Yuri pensó que podría estar mojado. Las paredes estaban empapeladas en el mismo azul oscuro que los remolinos con toques de oro para igualar. A pesar de los colores oscuros, el aire era ligero y daba una sensación de confort y calidez, así como el espacio.

Yuri caminó de cerca detrás de Zakhar y se encontró mirando la multitud de cuadros que enmarcaban las paredes. Todos los cuadros eran de muy guapos Alphas, todos aparentemente relacionados con el pelo plateado y los rasgos pálidos y agudos.

— A través de aquí.

La voz rasposa lo sacó de su curiosidad de las fotos, y corrió ligeramente para alcanzar a Zakhar. El hombre estaba de pie frente a una puerta, y cuando Yuri lo alcanzó, la abrió, haciendo un gesto para que entrara.

— Recuerda. No hables, no desobedezcas y no mires.

Yuri asintió y entró en la habitación oscura, respirando hondo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Caminó cautelosamente hacia adentro, sin ninguna invitación y se detuvo cuando llegó a lo que él juzgó ser el centro.

Estaba en silencio. Yuri podía oír su propia respiración y su corazón palpitante, aunque un poco rápido. Empezó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, volteando la cabeza cuando finalmente oyó una voz sedosa sonar a través del espacio oscuro.

— Frente a la puerta.

Tragó saliva, jadeando un poco ante el impacto de las palabras, pero inmediatamente obedeció, volviéndose y mirando hacia la puerta por la que había caminado. Oyó pasos suaves acercarse a él y echó los ojos hacia abajo, decidido a no mirar.

— Frente en alto.

Levantó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en un lugar en la pared, todavía decidido a no desobedecer o mirar fijamente.

Sintió las manos en los hombros, apretando y empujando. La empuñadura bajó por sus brazos y luego los levantó. Yuri los sostuvo obedientemente, todavía fijándose en su lugar en la pared.

— Mmm — dijo la voz, y oyó cómo el hombre dio un paso hacia un lado. Sintió que sus ojos se inclinaban hacia un lado, su cabeza girando ligeramente por sí misma.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reprenderse para mirar hacia atrás a la pared cuando sus ojos se unieron a los de color azul oscuro. Su boca se abrió y un pequeño suspiro escapó de su garganta.

El hombre era hermoso. Yuri ni siquiera podía describir lo devastadoramente guapo que era. Rasgos finos y afilados, piel pálida y lechosa, cabellos sedosos de plata que se separaban por el costado y ocultaban parte de su rostro. Necesitaba apartar la mirada. No debía mirar fijamente, pero no podía detenerse.

El hombre movió su mano hasta su mandíbula en un gesto de pensamiento y frunció sus hermosos labios gruesos en una delgada línea.

— Cierra la boca.— Dijo en el mismo tono exigente, pero no desagradable como antes. Yuri obedeció, pero no pudo evitar la indefensa mirada que continuaba.

Los labios del hombre hicieron el menor indicio de una sonrisa, justo en las esquinas, antes de bajar la mano y volver atrás detrás de Yuri. Yuri fue inmediatamente liberado del hechizo, sus ojos parpadeando y fijándose de nuevo en el lugar en la pared. ¡Dios tenía tres reglas... sólo tres! ¡Y él había roto la más importante!

El hombre volvió a entrar en la línea de visión de Yuri, pero esta vez, Yuri permaneció fijo en el lugar. Podía ver al hombre que lo miraba arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, antes de que un suave zumbido proviniera de detrás de él y el hombre miró a un punto sobre el hombro de Yuri.

— ¿Okiniiri?

Yuri oyó que un segundo grupo de pasos se acercaba a él y se calmó cuando la nueva persona le bajó los brazos y presionó su cara contra el cuello de Yuri y la derecha en sus glándulas perfumadas. El movimiento fue inesperado y Yuri sintió como un segundo jadeo fue arrancado de sus pulmones.

— Él huele bien.— El segundo hombre ronroneó, y una vez más, Yuri se encontró asomándose por una mirada lateral y luego una mirada completa al segundo hombre.

Era más bajo que el primer hombre, cabello negro oscuro y brillantes ojos marrones. Y tan hermoso que Yuri casi lloriqueó. Cerró la boca de repente y apartó la cabeza para volver a mirar el lugar en la pared. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Lo había hecho de nuevo!

Se mordió el labio cuando el segundo hombre presionó su nariz en su glándula olfativa, pero él luchó para mantener sus ojos rectos.

— Vamos, Yuuri, no asustes al pobre muchacho. — El segundo hombre gimió y se alejó. Yuri se tomó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que el segundo hombre evidentemente compartía un nombre con él. Eso era interesante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el primer hombre, mirando fijamente la cara de Yuri. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared mientras hablaba.

— Yuri Plisetsky, señor — Dijo, feliz de que su voz no temblara.

— ¿Has oído eso, Okiniiri? Tiene un nombre fácil de recordar. — El otro Yuuri tarareó y presionó su nariz en el cuello de Yuri, el lado opuesto de su glándula olfativa esta vez. Pateó suavemente el brazo de Yuri y él sintió que se balanceaba ligeramente, su cabeza girando suavemente para inhalar el olor del otro.

Yuuri olía muy bien. Dulce y reconfortante. El aroma había empezado pequeño, pero mientras seguía pateando y acariciando, se hizo más fuerte.

—Yuuri ...— Había un tono de advertencia a las palabras y ambos Yuris se apartaron del tacto, Yuri regresando sus ojos de nuevo a su punto y Yuuri retrocediendo lentamente.

—Edad. —El hombre continuó, rodeando a Yuri ahora mientras lo miraba arriba y abajo.

—Dieciséis.— El otro Yuuri lloriqueo, pero no lo tocó.

—¿Y tú eres de Salsk?

—Sí.

—Hmm.— El hombre dijo de nuevo. Yuri sintió que su corazón seguía corriendo mientras la habitación volvía a quedar en silencio. Podía sentir ambos conjuntos de ojos todavía sobre él; su piel sintió un hormigueo donde Yuuri lo había tocado y él luchó contra el impulso de temblar.

El hombre suspiró después de un largo momento y regresó a donde estaba frente a Yuri. Levantó la mano y tomó la mandíbula del chico más joven, forzándolo a mirarlo. Yuri sintió su boca abierta de nuevo, pero rápidamente la cerró. El hombre sonrió.

— Dile a Zakhar que en la última planta. Sala doce. — Soltó el mentón de Yuri, la piel hormigueaba allí, así como donde Yuuri lo había tocado antes. Yuri asintió, caminando tan rápido hacia la puerta y abriéndola tan rápido como pudo.

— Ultimo piso. Sala doce. — Dijo con confianza, cuando Zakhar lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Habitación doce? — Confirmó el hombre.

Yuri asintió y respiró hondo.

—Sí, en la planta superior, la habitación doce.. Es lo que él... el hombre, dijo.

Zakhar lo miró por un largo momento antes de pasar a su lado y entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Volvió en apenas un minuto y asintió con la cabeza para que Yuri lo siguiera.

* * *

Victor se sentó en su silla, girando para mirar hacia fuera a la pared de las ventanas que estaba directamente detrás de su escritorio. Oyó cuando Zakhar cerró la puerta tras él y luego suspiró en voz alta.

— Yuuri...— Su voz no era amenazante esta vez, pero el nombre se dibujó más como una pregunta. El japonés se sentó a sus pies, con la cara hundida en sus pantalones mientras Victor dejaba que sus dedos jugaran con las suaves y negras hebras. — ¿Estás sintiéndote solo, mascota?

Yuuri le acarició más profundamente, pateando el material de sus pantalones antes de sacudir la cabeza suavemente.

— No, Alpha.

Víctor lo miró.

— ¿Entonces qué fue eso? — Él sacudió un pulgar hacia la puerta, obviamente refiriéndose a la exhibición que el Omega acababa de hacer con el chico rubio.

Yuuri gimió, pero se encogió de hombros.

— Yo...yo no… El olía tan bien. — Dijo un poco asombrado.

Víctor sacudió la cabeza, riendo suavemente.

— Muchos de los omegas huelen bien. Nunca has mostrado interés antes — La voz de Víctor era sedosa y tranquila, su mano acariciando suavemente el pelo de Yuuri.

Yuuri ronroneó al movimiento y asintió.

— Él olía muy bien.— Por desgracia, Yuuri fue completamente incapaz de poner en palabras por qué se había interesado por el omega rubio. Todo lo que sabía era que el rubio había entrado, Alpha lo había rodeado como siempre y entonces Yuuri fue alcanzado por el olor abrumador del omega más joven.

— Las cosas que hago por ti.— Víctor suspiró con una sonrisa, acariciando la marca de reclamado justo debajo de la oreja de Yuuri. — Sube allí después de que hayamos terminado y explícale las cosas. No quiero que esté aterrado.

Yuuri se apoyó en el tacto de su marca y gimió suavemente.

— Podría irme ahora si quieres.

Víctor sacudió la cabeza.

— No, quédate aquí. Dale un poco de tiempo por su cuenta. — Sonrió ante su hermoso omega y luego volvió su silla hacia el escritorio. — No más mascotas sin embargo.— Él dijo firmemente. Y Yuuri asintió, sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

Yuri jadeó lentamente cuando fue empujado a la habitación doce del piso superior. Era absolutamente enorme. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel blanco pintado, los pisos eran del mismo mármol de abajo y el gigante ventanal que estaba enfrente de la puerta, daba a los hermosos jardines.

Había una cama tamaño king con las almohadas más mullidas que había visto. Los muebles eran de madera pintada blanca y grandes a pesar de lo pequeño que parecían en comparación con la habitación gigante. Frente a la cama había una enorme chimenea y dos cómodas sillas con una pequeña mesa. Había un pequeño cofre al pie de la cama y una puerta justo al lado de la cabecera de la cama.

Por alguna razón había imaginado que los dormitorios serían pequeños; muy pequeños realmente; con dos camas pequeñas, dos pequeños escritorios, y una pequeña ventana por habitación. No había esperado esto. No estaba seguro si se esperaba que compartiera la habitación, o si era todo para él, porque era definitivamente lo suficientemente grande para más de una persona, pero todavía había sólo una cama, aunque era gigantesca.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Hermosas colinas verdes corrían directamente hacia una arboleda. Había varios jardines repartidos por toda la tierra y él podía ver como las filas de los chicos caminaban individualmente a través de ellos, guiados por una figura levemente más grande; obviamente el cuidador.

Honestamente si esto es lo que tenía que esperar en los próximos años, entonces estaba seguro de que no sería tan malo. Se acercó a las sillas junto al fuego y se sentó en una. Era grande y blanda y apenas había suspirado de alivio cuando cayó en un feliz sueño.

Sentía como si acabara de cerrar los ojos cuando estaba siendo sacudido para que despertara.

— Yuri … — La voz era suave, familiar y había algo calmante en ella. Yuri dejó que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente y se estiró y bostezó antes de sacudir el sueño y parpadear enfocando a Yuuri. Dejó escapar un grito y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo de la silla y sobre su culo en el suelo duro.

— Yu...Yu ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó él frotándose el trasero con cautela.

Yuuri se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

— Estoy aquí para decirte lo que estás haciendo aquí. — Dijo casualmente.

Yuri se puso de pie, tronando la espalda y gimiendo mientras el fuerte sonido resonaba en la habitación.

— Ya lo sé. Voy a ser entrenado para ser un Salsk Omega.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¡No! Alpha te regaló a mí.

Fue golpeado por varias preguntas a la vez. _¿Por qué un Omega quiere otro Omega? ¿Por qué un alfa daba a su omega un omega? ¿Y por qué Yuuri posiblemente lo querría de todos modos?_

Sin embargo, no hizo las preguntas. En vez de eso, se quedó parado allí, mirando al hermoso hombre mayor y haciendo una mueca de concentración de vez en cuando. Yuuri se rió y sacudió la cabeza, empujando a Yuri hacia la cama grande y tirándose sobre ella, tirando del rubio con él y pateando su camisa suavemente.

Estar tan cerca del otro hombre, olerlo, inhalarlo tan completamente era desorientador. Yuri nunca había sido alguien de tacto, algo que era raro para un omega, pero allí estaba. Pero Yuuri... su toque era suave y reconfortante. Hizo sentir a Yuri como si lo estuviera tocando toda su vida, como si se hubiera estado perdiendo algo todo este tiempo, y tocar a Yuuri era lo que faltaba.

Su respiración se calmó cuando miró fijamente en las orbes marrones brillantes y sintió un perezoso y feliz sedante caer sobre él.

— Víctor es un buen Alfa, te gustará.— La voz de Yuuri era gruesa y lenta. Parecía que alguna neblina estaba cayendo sobre Yuri, estaba afectando al omega mayor también. Pero era tan innegablemente placentero, que a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

El estómago de Yuri parecía que iba a estallar con mariposas, cada vez que las manos del hombre mayor se movían suavemente a lo largo de su pecho cubierto por la camisa mientras tiraba y amasaba de ella

— Alfa… —dijo Yuri con apenas un toque de pregunta. Sabía que estaba confundido, pero en realidad no podía cuidarse. Las cosas se resolverían, siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de Yuuri, las cosas podrían ser tan confusas como quisieran ser.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, acercándose y enredando las piernas juntas.

— Víctor. Alfa. Él te dejará ser parte de nuestra manada. — Las palabras eran lentas y absolutamente imposibles de entender. Yuuri olía increíble y todo lo que Yuri podía pensar en hacer era inclinarse y frotar la cara contra sus glándulas olfativas.

— Tendrás una prueba. Para ver si nos gustas. Y entonces él te reclamará. — Cada frase era lenta y separada por profunda inhalación.

Yuri asintió tranquilamente mientras finalmente cedía y presionaba su nariz contra el cuello del omega más viejo. Gimió alegremente mientras disfrutaba el dulce olor que salía del omega.

Yuuri jadeó al moverse y gimió suavemente ante el sonido de aprobación del joven. Él lo acercó, presionando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

Víctor no estaba seguro de lo que había esperado encontrar, pero ciertamente no era esto. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue casi derribado por el abrumador olor a omega. Era dulce e inundó sus sentidos. Se tambaleó hasta la cama y jadeó, extendiéndose y recogiendo a su omega para separarlos.

Ambas partes lloraron en desaprobación; sosteniéndose el uno al otro, tratando desesperadamente de mantener el contacto.

— Lo siento, lo siento — le arrulló suavemente, presionando un beso en la sien. — Pero ustedes dos van a atraer a todos los Alfa en la ciudad con ese perfume.— Él jadeó suavemente, el olor de ambos dio lugar a una rápida explosión de malestar antes de establecerse de nuevo a un olor normal.

Yuuri gimió suavemente mientras se encogía en el cuerpo de Víctor y el Alfa se rió entre dientes, presionando más besos en su cabeza antes de que el omega suspirara feliz.

— ¿Le dijiste a nuestro huésped lo que te dije? —Preguntó Víctor, mientras olía las glándulas olfativas de Yuuri. El omega asintió con la cabeza, estirándose y bostezando felizmente antes de parpadear despierto por completo.

Yuri seguía en la cama, con los brazos caídos donde habían estado buscando al omega mayor. Parecía aturdido y un poco nervioso ahora que la neblina se había roto.

Víctor miró al joven omega y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Yuri, ¿entiendes lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza y luego la estrechó a medio camino. Victor sonrió.

— Mi Yuuri, aquí, gustó de ti en la planta baja. Y no soy de los que niega a mis omegas cualquier cosa que pueda darles si lo desean. Así que vamos a pasar una semana contigo, ver si encajas bien en nuestra manada y luego veremos cómo va desde allí.

Yuri asintió lentamente, todavía tan confundido. Se suponía que debía estar aprendiendo cómo ser un Omega de alto nivel; preparándose para ser vendido al comprador más alto en unos pocos años, siendo entrenado sobre cómo mantener a su Alpha feliz, ¿pero esto?

Víctor lo miró fijamente, exigiendo silenciosamente la verdad. Yuri se mordió el labio.

— Entiendo es sólo… ¿no se supone que debo entrenar para ser un omega? ¿Un buen omega?— Víctor sonrió ampliamente.

— Parece que tienes buenos instintos.— Dijo con una aprobación de cabeza. —Y cualquier otra cosa, Yuuri puede enseñarte. Si decidimos que no encajas bien, entonces entrarás a clases como el resto de los chicos. En cambio sí encajas bien, entonces creo que podemos trabajar alrededor de cualquier percance.

Yuri lanzó un chillido inaudible. La mirada de Víctor lo atravesaba como mantequilla, y de repente se sintió caliente. Rompió el contacto visual y jadeó suavemente. Su corazón estaba acelerado y no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su respiración se ralentizó al sentir las frías manos del Alfa en su frente, y se apoyó en el contacto con un suave gemido.

— Eso es, buen chico, cálmate — murmuró Victor con suavidad. Yuri suspiró y Víctor presionó su otra mano en su mejilla. La sensación era magia absoluta. Yuri nunca había sido tocado por un Alpha antes. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar y podía sentir cada fibra de su ser gritando _Sí. Preséntate._

Su cuerpo se calmó, pero su corazón siguió corriendo. Él quería que se detuviera, rogó que se detuviera, pero hasta que Víctor dejara de tocarlo, eso no iba a suceder. A Víctor no pareció importarle. En lugar de exigirle que se "calmara" de nuevo, el Alfa se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un beso ligero como una pluma en la frente de Yuri.

Era eléctrico.

Yuri jadeó ante la sensación y luego sonrió suavemente mientras miraba al devastadoramente guapo Alfa. Sentía que haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por Víctor. El Alfa era su ancla para el mundo, él y Yuuri eran las únicas cosas que lo ataban al planeta y era aterrador y tan maravilloso.

— Vitya — dijo Yuuri suavemente, apartando al Alfa y haciendo que Yuri se quejara de nuevo. — No sabes el efecto que tienes. Vas a enviarlo al celo si lo sigues haciendo.

Yuri gimió y alcanzó a los dos; comodidad y pasión. Sólo quería estar con ellos, rodearse de ellos, oler con ellos. Ambos tomaron una de sus manos y fue Víctor quien habló a continuación.

— Voy a cenar. Yuuri, ¿por qué no llevas a nuestro pequeño Yurio a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Yuri no estaba seguro de que pudiera estar de pie. Estaba tan abrumado, tan increíblemente... ni siquiera tenía palabras. Estaba fuera de sí. Se quejó cuando sintió que Víctor se alejaba, pero el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba detrás del Alpha parecía sacarlo de su letargo.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró; respiraciones calmantes y profundas.

— Vamos, Yurio. Te enseñaré los jardines.


	2. Capítulo 2 : Aprendiendo lo básico

NA: Yuri comienza a aprender lo que es un lugar verdadero de Omega.

NT: Esta traducción esta completamente autorizada por la autora, la historia pertenece a ella, y los personajes a Kubo, Sayo, y Mappa. Muchas gracias como siembre por su beteo a Meliza y a Jess.

* * *

Capítulo 2 : Aprendiendo lo básico

El cuerpo de Yuri se estremeció mientras Yuuri le rodeaba con los brazos, tirando de él y dejando que sus olores se mezclasen. Intentó desesperadamente no gemir mientras la familiar sensación de comodidad y calidez lo cubría. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era ser sostenido por otro omega. Cuando llegó a la casa, pensó que tal vez le gustaba el contacto humano, pero cuando Yuuri comenzó a entrenarlo y le dio libros para leer, descubrió que los omegas realmente disfrutaban del abrazo de otro omega.

Su madre era una Omega, pero cuando había perdido a su padre en un accidente de coche cuando era más joven, ella se vino abajo, nunca habló de biología o de su padre. Así que con dieciséis años su familia nunca le había enseñado el consuelo de los abrazos ni de los toques. No porque su familia fuera mala, sino porque eran prácticos. Si hubiera crecido aprendiendo a tocar y ser tocado, y luego se encontrase en una casa donde el contacto era escaso, sólo haría su vida más difícil. Era mucho más fácil para ellos limitar el contacto con él para que estuviera preparado para lo que pudiera venir.

Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada a la Casa. Dos días de deliciosas comidas calientes, dos días de permiso para pasear por los jardines con Yuuri, dos días de crecer más cerca del omega y cada vez más curiosidad por el Alfa.

Sonrió mientras Yuuri lo acercaba y suspiró suavemente, dejando que sus propias manos se envolvieran alrededor del cuerpo del omega a su vez.

— ¿Tengo que separarlos? — La voz de Víctor era somnolienta y tranquila, pero la mente de Yuri resonó como una amenaza muy clara. Había aprendido que a Víctor no le parecía que se estuvieran abrazando durante demasiado tiempo. Los dos se sentían tan contentos que sus aromas florecerían en una fuerza imparable, y al principio Víctor había dicho que atraerían a otros Alfas, pero Yuri se preguntó si tal vez al Alfa simplemente no le gustaba.

Uno de los nuevos libros de Yuri había dicho que a menudo en las manadas grandes con varios omegas al menos uno no sería del agrado del Alfa. Aquí era donde la biología de los omegas disfrutando de la compañía del otro entraba en juego. Con el Alfa obviamente infeliz con ellos, el omega podría fácilmente deslizarse en la desesperación y dejar de comer. Esto haría al omega débil y susceptible a una serie de peligros, incluyendo la inanición, o la enfermedad. Tener placer en el abrazo de otro omega aliviaba la angustia de no agradar al Alfa.

— En serio, muchachos, el olor es... — Las palabras de Víctor se apagaron y Yuuri se desenredó de Yuri, dándole una sonrisa triste antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

La primera noche que compartió con los dos hombres mayores había sido maravillosa. Víctor no lo había tocado más allá del suave beso en su frente, pero podía oler la felicidad de ambos mientras los tres se acurrucaban juntos en la gran cama.

Víctor había sido cariñoso y amable con él esa noche, pero Yuri vio un cambio inmediato a la mañana siguiente. Yuri se había dormido entre los dos hombres mayores, pero no se había despertado hasta que Víctor se había trasladado al otro lado. Los pequeños sonidos de besos entre el otro Omega y el Alfa lo habían despertado, y él había sonreído, esperando pacientemente hasta que llegara su turno.

Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, se había girado sobre su espalda y se había acercado a Yuri, presionando suaves besos matinales en los labios. Yuri había suspirado mientras se detenían, pero cuando se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri para llegar al Alpha, Víctor había sonreído y pasado una mano por el cabello de Yuri antes de levantarse de la cama y anunciar que necesitaba prepararse para el día.

Le había parecido extraño a Yuri, pero Yuuri no pareció darle importancia. Así que trató de apartar la duda de su mente. Y probablemente habría tenido éxito si no hubiera sido por la distancia creciente del Alfa desde entonces.

No era cruel con Yuri, en absoluto. Pero decir que era amable con él sería una exageración. Yuuri estaba tan abierto con Yuri, siempre tocándolo, siempre sonriendo, y siempre inclinándose cerca de su olor. Pero Víctor era diferente. Mantenía su distancia, apenas sonreía excepto a Yuuri, y parecía levantarse si Yuri alguna vez le hablaba directamente, aunque él contestaba, sus respuestas eran siempre cortas.

Ahora Yuri se enfrentaba a la abrumadora evidencia de que tal vez a Víctor no le gustaba. Yuuri le había dicho que Víctor había ofrecido la prueba por el bien de Yuuri. Era a Yuuri a quien le gustaba, y Víctor era amable con su omega y quería que él fuera feliz.

Yuri respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. No tenía derecho a quejarse. Estaba en una de las mejores casas de Omega en todo el país. Incluso si Víctor decidía que no quería otro omega, todavía sería tratado bien y entrenado para ser un verdadero Omega; eventualmente sería vendido a un rico Alfa o a una manada y luego tendría que ajustarse a ellos, pero todavía podría haber sido mucho peor.

Por ahora, estaba en una cómoda cama, rodeado por el dulce olor de Yuuri y el olor inconfundiblemente poderoso de Víctor. Estaba feliz, sí, pero le habían enseñado a no sentirse demasiado cómodo. No te apegues demasiado a nadie que no te haya apareado, e incluso entonces, siempre ten en cuenta que las cosas podrían cambiar en un instante. Así era la vida de un omega.

Sintió que sus labios temblaban al pensar en tener que abandonar a Yuuri. Dieciséis años de preparación parecen deshechos en dos días. Era una tortura absoluta solo pensar en estar separado de él, y aunque no se atrevía a pensar en ello, Víctor también.

Yuuri lo empujó y Yuri se sacudió un poco de sorpresa. El omega mayor tenía una mirada interrogativa en su cara. Podía oler la ansiedad en el rubio, pero Yuri sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con Yuuri felizmente. No pensaría en el futuro en este momento. Estaría preparado después de su semana de prueba para regresar con los otros chicos, pero por ahora viviría en el momento.

Ambos omegas saltaron un poco al sonar el gruñido de Víctor. El hombre se quitó las cobijas y luego se levantó de la cama, resoplando mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Yuri se sonrojó, desenredando los dedos suavemente y apartando la vista de los tranquilos ojos castaños. Yuuri sonrió y apartó los cabellos de su rostro y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa, gatito? — Preguntó suavemente, acariciando con calma los dedos a través de los suaves y rubios mechones.

Yuri forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

— Nada. Todo es perfecto. — Se las arregló para hacer que las palabras sonaran sinceras, pero no había manera de sofocar el olor de la inquietud que le inundaba.

—¿Te incomodamos? — Preguntó Yuuri suavemente.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, acercándose a Yuuri.

— ¡No, claro que no! Yo sólo... Víctor no parece...

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza y acarició suavemente al rubio con suavidad.

— No es lo que piensas, gatito — su voz era suave y tranquila — Él está llevando su frustración hacia ti, pero te prometo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Yuri mordió su labio inferior. Incluso si eso fuera cierto, no cambiaría el hecho de que Víctor lo asociaba con lo que fuera su frustración. Y eso probablemente conduciría a la decisión de no mantenerlo. Odiaba estar preocupado por ello. Debería resignarse a ello. Pensar en ello como "cuando él decida que Yuri no encaja bien con ellos" a "si él decide ..."

Cuando Víctor salió del baño, los omegas dejaron caer sus manos y Yuuri sonrió. Debe de haber disfrutado de esto: jugar con Víctor mezclando sus olores y claramente poniéndolo incómodo. Yuri lo estaba un poco. No quería enojar al Alfa en absoluto, especialmente si estaba descargando sus frustraciones en él.

— ¿Ustedes quieren desayunar?

* * *

— Ahora que es lunes, la semana de prueba está empezando — Yuuri explicó mientras dejaba caer una pila de libros delante de Yuri. Se habían trasladado a la biblioteca después del desayuno, donde Yuuri había decidido comenzar sus lecciones.

— La Semana de prueba es donde todos los omegas que llegaron durante el fin de semana se pasan a través de clases menores y se les enseñan los fundamentos. El viernes pasan por una prueba para calibrar sus habilidades naturales, su aptitud para aprender y su disposición a comportarse como un Omega.

Yuri asintió. Estaba vagamente consciente de lo que le esperaba, pero se quedó con cada palabra de Yuuri como si le diera vida.

— Aunque estés con nosotros, todavía necesitarás saber lo básico. Así que voy a ser tu tutor esta semana, y luego el viernes harás la prueba con todos los demás. Víctor te dejará saber si te hemos aceptado en nuestra manada después de la prueba.

Yuri asintió otra vez mientras observaba al moreno colocar más libros. ¿Cómo se podría esperar que superaran todo esto en una semana? ¡Era una locura! Sin mencionar, ¿por qué rayos había tantos? ¿Cuánto se necesitaba saber de Omegas?

— Si decides formar parte de nuestro grupo, entonces continuarás las lecciones conmigo — Yuuri sonrió y se sentó al lado del rubio, pasando su brazo por el de él y tirando de él. Yuri se sonrojó, pero se apoyó en el tacto, inhalando el olor de Yuuri y suspirando agradecido.

— ¿Qué pasa si Víctor no me acepta? — Pregunta un poco nervioso. Él intencionalmente implicó que Yuuri no sería el que lo rechazara. Quería sonar como confidente y no completamente necesitado.

Yuuri ronroneó, presionando su nariz contra las sensibles glándulas de Yuri.

— Él lo hará. — Él zumbó suavemente. Permanecieron juntos por un largo momento antes de que Yuuri finalmente se apartara y respirara hondo.

— Pero si no te conviertes en parte de nuestro pack, por la razón que sea, entonces serás enviado a clases con el resto de las Omegas.

Yuri asintió de nuevo y luego dijo:

— ¿Y si no apruebo la prueba?

Yuuri se rió en voz alta. El sonido hizo que Yuri saltara ligeramente y no pudo evitar una suave sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras el hombre mayor continuaba. Cuando Yuuri finalmente se tranquilizó, pasó una mano por el cabello de Yuri y sonrió.

— Ya tienes la habilidad natural, y soy un excelente Omega, así que tendrás las herramientas que necesitas. Pasarás.

Por alguna razón esto realmente consoló a Yuri. Sabía que era rápido para aprender cosas, y estaba absolutamente dispuesto a obedecer y convertirse en un verdadero Omega, pero se había preguntado acerca de la parte de la capacidad natural. Víctor había dicho que tenía buenos instintos, pero desde entonces se había preguntado más de una vez si las amables palabras del Alfa habían sido sinceras o si eran simplemente un efecto del olor en el que había entrado.

Sacudió los pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en Yuuri cuando el Omega se levantó y agarró un libro de la parte superior de la pila que había hecho.

— Lo primero es lo primero — dijo, aclarándose la garganta, — La relación Alfa / Omega.

Yuri prestó atención a cada cosa que Yuuri leía. Tomaba notas y hacía preguntas, sintiendo como si entendiera la relación desde el punto de vista del libro de texto, aunque no estaba tan seguro de la realidad.

Los alfas eran los más fuertes de todos. Juntos, ellos constituían casi un cuarto de la población de la Tierra y eran típicamente aptos para posiciones de poder e importancia. Los Alfas tenían las glándulas del olor y utilizarían éstos para atraer a compañeros así como repeler amenazas. Por lo general eran de gran tamaño y muy fuertes, especialmente cuando estaban en celo **.**

Los Betas eran los siguientes en la línea de fuerza. Ellos eran considerablemente menos poderosos que un Alfa, aunque debido a no tener glándulas olfativas o ser capaces de oler esencias tanto como los otros, tenían más control sobre sus cuerpos. Esto tendía a hacerlos perfectos para posiciones de importancia bajo un Alfa. No eran propensos a entrar en celo y por lo tanto se consideraban perfectos para hombres de segunda mano. Conformaban el dos cuarto de la población.

Omegas. Considerados entre muchos como los menos poderosos de los tres géneros, eran típicamente pasados por alto cuando se trataba de puestos de poder o importancia; aunque Yuuri tuvo mucho cuidado en señalar que los Omegas no debían ser subestimados. ¿Fuerte? No. ¿Pero poderoso? Sí. Los Omegas eran los únicos que podían controlar a un Alpha. Un Alfa gobernaba a la gente mientras su Omega lo gobernaba a él. Era la naturaleza de un Alfa proteger y defender. Si un Omega podía controlar su aroma correctamente, entonces era muy posible influir en las cosas a su favor.

Yuri tenía problemas con este pensamiento. Podía ver cómo podía tener sentido, pero si era verdad, entonces ¿por qué los Omegas eran tratados tan mal en la mayoría de las partes del mundo?

— Estás recibiendo tu información de las condiciones de Casas Omega, Yurio.— Yuuri dijo en respuesta. — Es cierto que las Casas pueden ser terribles, pero las malas siempre están dirigidas por Betas. Y los Betas son los que no pueden ser influenciados con olor. En realidad hay más casas de buena calidad que malas.

— De acuerdo... pero alguien podría endurecer las leyes sobre Casas. Que los alimentos frescos y el agua sean obligatorios. Ropa limpia y camas calientes.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, pero cada vez es más común que los Alphas obtengan Omegas de buenas casas. La calidad de los malos se ven obligados a mejorar debido a la demanda de Omegas sanos y limpios. De todos modos nos estamos saliendo del punto.

Yuri mordió su labio de nuevo. Quería hablar más sobre las condiciones porque seguía asustado de que no pasara la prueba o se le pidiera que no fuera parte de la manada y tendría que ser enviado a San Petersburgo. Pero dejó que Yuuri siguiera adelante.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca. Yuuri realmente era un Omega inteligente. Era lo suficientemente conocedor como para responder a la mayoría de sus preguntas, y como tenía uno de los más poderosos alfas en Rusia, era lógico que estuviera bien practicado en el arte de ser un omega.

Habían pasado a cómo usar el olor cuando el teléfono de Yuuri sonó. Él se había disculpado pero tomó la llamada y murmuró en ella antes de anunciar que Víctor pedía que subieran y llevaran algo de comida. Se habían perdido el almuerzo, aunque Yuuri había traído una bandeja de aperitivos, pero a Víctor no le gustaba cuando Yuuri se saltaba las comidas completas.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Yuri continuó con algunas preguntas.

— ¿Y si quisieras, podrías hacer que Víctor hiciera lo que quisieras?

Yuuri se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo que yo quiera. Pero la mayoría de las cosas, sí.

— ¿Puedes... puedes mostrarme?— Preguntó Yuri suavemente. No quería insultar al otro omega, pero sinceramente tampoco le creyó. Era tan salvaje pensar que un Alfa haría casi cualquier cosa por un Omega.

Yuuri sonrió sin embargo.

— ¿Qué tenías en mente? — preguntó levantando la cabeza.

Yuri sonrió.

— Algo pequeño — Yuuri asintió, apretando sus labios juntos pensativo mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Qué tal si cuando sirvan el almuerzo, lo enviamos de vuelta y pedimos algo más? — preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yuri sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Bueno! Podríamos pedir algo tonto, como queso asado o mantequilla de maní y jalea.

Yuuri asintió una vez.

— Sí. Bueno, sea lo que sea que sirvan, haré que Víctor lo devuelva y nos manden queso a la parrilla y mantequilla de maní y jalea.

El pensamiento hizo reír a Yuri. Era algo pequeño, pero si Yuuri realmente podía hacerlo, entonces eso le abría un mundo completamente nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la planta principal, un poco sin aliento pero no tan mal, fueron llevados a la habitación donde Zakhar había traído a Yuri por primera vez. Era la oficina de Víctor y durante la semana Yuuri y Víctor comían allí en su mayoría. Víctor siempre estaba trabajando, pero tampoco podía soportar estar lejos de su omega demasiado tiempo. Así que si Yuuri no tenía nada que hacer, simplemente se quedaba allí con él. Leía un libro, veía un show en su iPad, jugaba un juego, y siempre era agradable.

Víctor estaba encorvado sobre el escritorio, hojeando los papeles y llevando un ceño muy enfadado mientras lo hacía. No miró hacia arriba cuando los omegas entraron, pero inhaló profundamente y suspiró.

— Pensé que habíamos hablado acerca de saltarse las comidas, Yuuri.— Dijo, volteando a una página diferente. Yuuri le guiñó un ojo a Yuri y luego caminó por toda la habitación. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras estaba junto a la silla de Víctor y luego sonrió al rubio antes de hablar.

— No lo hicimos, Vitya. Teníamos una bandeja de aperitivos traída a la biblioteca.

Víctor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó inhalando de nuevo profundamente. Yuri observó cómo los ojos del Alfa se cerraban y Yuuri sonrió mientras se deslizaba suavemente en el regazo de Víctor. Víctor sonrió y le dio un suave beso a los labios.

Yuri se sonrojó. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría conseguir que el Alfa le hiciera eso.

— Muy bien — dijo Víctor después de un sorprendente y largo tiempo de besar a Yuuri, — El almuerzo debería estar aquí en un minuto. Tú y Yurio pueden divertirse mientras termino este informe.

Yuuri se deslizó de su regazo y asintió con la cabeza para que Yuri se acercara a un pequeño escritorio en la esquina que el rubio no había notado antes.

— Oh, ¿qué hay de comer?— Preguntó Yuuri cuando ambos llegaron al pequeño escritorio y tomaron sus asientos.

Víctor tarareó un poco antes de responder.

—Oh, uhm, chile.

Yuuri gimió bajo en su garganta, su cuello empujado hacia afuera hacia el Alfa otra vez.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con el chile, Okiniiri? — El hombre dijo un poco irritado, pero sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

Yuuri suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Supongo que está bien. Yo sólo quería algo como queso asado. ¿Tal vez mantequilla de maní y jalea?

Víctor sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Por qué quieres queso a la plancha en lugar de chile?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo un deseo, supongo. Está bien, Vitya. En cambio, puedo comer el chile. — Su voz era tranquila y educada mientras hablaba, pero también había un ligero toque de tristeza. Yuri mantuvo la cabeza baja, tratando de no reírse mientras trataba de prestar atención a cómo Yuuri se comportaba.

Fue fascinante ver a un Omega en acción alrededor de un Alfa. Los libros y las lecciones habían sido muy descriptivos del vínculo entre los dos, pero no había nada tan bueno como verlo.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y una joven entró rodando una bandeja de Chile, galletas saladas, queso y crema agria. Había varios tipos de bebidas y ella sonrió mientras se lo llevaba a Víctor. Él suspiró y la alejó con suavidad.

— Traiga un poco de queso a la plancha y mantequilla de maní y jalea. Dile a Cookie que mantenga el chile caliente para la cena, sin embargo.

La mujer asintió sin decir una palabra y le entregó, lo que Yuri suponía, su bebida regular antes de rodar hacia ellos y entregar una a Yuuri.

— ¿Qué te gustaría? — Ella preguntó educadamente, sonriendo a Yuri amablemente. Se ruborizó y jadeó, su mente quedó en blanco ante la pregunta por alguna razón. Había estado tan concentrado en Yuuri que solo... desapareció.

— Uhm... ¿leche?— Se sonrojó de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía leche en la bandeja.

— Voy a ir a buscarle, señor — Ella hizo una reverencia y se alejó cuando la voz de Víctor rompió el silencio.

— No, solo coge algo en la bandeja, Yurio.— Dijo, aún sin levantar la vista.

Yuri miró a Yuuri con pánico en sus ojos y Yuuri volvió a guiñar el ojo, golpeando su glándula olfativa y luego mirando a Víctor. Él susurró las palabras "tú tienes esto" y entonces Yuri tragó saliva, pegando su cuello hacia fuera como Yuuri lo hacía y zumbando suavemente.

— Oh, ok, está bien. Supongo que si no puedo tener leche sólo tendré agua. — Su voz era temblorosa, pero él puso cada gota de tristeza en ella. Resultó mucho más notable que la voz de Yuuri, pero sonrió cuando Yuuri le enseñó los pulgares.

Víctor suspiró otra vez.

— Tráele un poco de leche.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y le dejó un vaso de agua y se fue a buscar la comida que habían pedido.

* * *

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado! — Dijo Yuri excitadamente mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación. — ¡Estaba tan nervioso!

Yuuri volvió a unir sus brazos y sonrió.

— Tendremos que trabajar en tu voz, y te enseñaré cómo liberar ciertos olores, pero honestamente ¡eres tan natural!

Yuri se sonrojó.

— Fue genial. Nunca he visto a un Alfa ceder así. Incluso con algo pequeño.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

— Eso es porque no ceden. No a nadie a menos que honestamente cambien de opinión o un Omega le haya persuadido.

Ambos se echaron a reír cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación grande y entraron alegremente. Víctor los había enviado después del almuerzo, diciéndole a Yuuri que le diera más lecciones antes de la cena, pero Yuuri le había convencido de que les dejara una tarde libre.

 _Yurio es un aprendiz tan rápido y tú mismo dijiste que tenía instintos naturales. Tal vez un paseo por los jardines o algo así..._

— Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que liberar olor cuando persuadís?— Preguntó Yuri mientras se cambiaban a ropa más cómoda para caminar. Yuuri había traído algunas de sus viejas ropas y las había lavado y guardado en su habitación para que Yuri se las pusiera. Le dijo que lo llevarían de compras después de que él se uniera a su manada para que pudiera elegir lo que quisiera.

— No es cualquier olor. Es un olor de angustia. Si tu Alpha sabe que estás en apuros entonces hará lo que pueda para arreglarlo. — Yuuri dijo tirando de sus zapatos.

Yuri asintió.

— ¿Por qué funcionó cuando lo hice entonces? No estaba enfocándome en la angustia ni nada.

— No, no te enfocas en el olor que quieres liberar, solo sientes la emoción. Estabas asustado porque no había leche, y luego te asustó aún más cuando te dije que la consiguieras.

—Oh…

—Cuando tienes un poco más de práctica, no tendrás que estar realmente angustiado. Tendrás que sentir la emoción que quieres retratar y luego hablar lo que quieras. Vamos a repasar todo.— Yuuri volvió a unir sus brazos y sacó a Yuri de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines.

Yuri sonrió mientras caminaban a través de los lujosos jardines, podría seriamente acostumbrarse a esto.

* * *

NT: Bien tuve un pequeño problema en este cap. Puesto que en el omegaverso en el fandom en inglés existen dos palabras diferentes para referirse al celo. "Rut" es para el celo de Alfas y "Heat" para el celo de los Omegas, así que entenderán de que el celo de los Alfas y el de los Omegas es diferente pese a que utilizó la misma palabra porque bueno, ¿existe algún sinónimo de celo?


	3. Capítulo 3: La oferta

La última semana había volado en una nube. Yuuri era diligente acerca de sus lecciones, pero también era afectuoso y amable a medida que progresaban. Yuri se sintió a gusto con el otro Omega. Era casi como unas vacaciones y pasar el tiempo con alguien que realmente le gustaba, ser alimentado con una dieta sana y equilibrada, hacer mucho ejercicio, y un suministro interminable de información era verdadera felicidad. Si era honesto consigo mismo, nunca querría que las lecciones de Yuuri terminaran.

Yuri estaba fascinado con la idea de que los extraños crecieran pensando que los Omegas eran débiles, sin embargo, con el entrenamiento adecuado, podían llegar a ser increíblemente influyentes. Yuuri había dicho que por esa razón su Casa era exitosa.

Claro, Salsk era conocido por su población Omega, pero era la calidad de sus Omegas lo que la gente reconocía. Se esperaba que la Salsk Omega House tuviera Omegas hermosos y confiados. Criaturas que eran sumisas, pero fuertemente queridas. Era esa fuerza lo que los Alfas anhelaban. Exigían una cosecha de Omegas que tranquilizara sin esfuerzo a su Alfa, y aquellos que se pudieran mantener a la par con ellos en mente y cuerpo eran los más apreciados.

Mientras seguía aprendiendo, Yuri comenzó a buscar respuestas por su cuenta. Yuuri se apresuró a ayudar cuando se le hicieron las preguntas más sencillas.

Estaba seguro de que, en algún momento, Victor se daría cuenta exactamente de lo que estaban haciendo, pero el otro hombre se sentía cómodo con la loca influencia de Yuuri. Yuri suponía que, quizás, las travesuras del Omega mayor eran comunes, y a menudo se daba cuenta de que las lecciones de Yuuri se centraban en su propio entretenimiento.

* * *

Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos los dos Omegas, más le llegó a gustar Yuuri. El hombre mayor era increíblemente carismático, apasionado y un poco tonto a la vez. Sin embargo, fue la imagen pública de sumisión que Yuuri presentó que solidificó la importancia de la obediencia a una autoridad superior en la vida del Omega.

— Concéntrate, Yurio — dijo el mayor con un chasquido de su lengua. Yuuri le enseñó a escuchar cada orden; cualquier cosa que un Alfa exigiera de su Omega era ley. Cada orden dada en público es obedecida

incluso los caprichos más irreflexivos de un Alfa distraído. Esta regla era su forma de vida, y era algo que habían pasado la mayor parte del día aprendiendo.

Para esta lección, Yuuri había sacado a Yuri de su habitación y se habían metido en la espaciosa oficina de Victor, donde el Alfa estaba haciendo su papeleo habitual. A Victor, Yuri notó, no le importaba tener a su hermoso Omega alrededor, pero él había sido ligeramente disuadido cuando se dio cuenta de que Victor rara vez le prestaba atención. Fue sólo cuando Yuuri lo señaló o dirigió la atención hacia Yuri, que Victor incluso reconoció al joven Omega.

Los dos Omegas se sentaron en silencio en un pequeño escritorio en la esquina de la oficina de Victor, que Yuri había aprendido era el escritorio personal de Yuuri que utilizaba cuando pasaba el día con Victor. Convenientemente, estaba fuera del camino, y la mayoría de las veces la gente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaban allí. Era el lugar perfecto para un Omega.

Mientras Victor iba a su encuentro, Yuuri murmuraba palabras suaves en el oído de Yuri.

— Siempre presta atención a los sutiles comandos de tu Alfa. Si te pide algo, como una pluma, entonces responde rápida y eficientemente — Yuuri le recordó en voz baja.

Yuri asintió sin decir palabra y siguió observando a Victor mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

— Si busca su agua, es tu trabajo colocarla en su mano. Cuando se frota las sienes, traerle su medicación; cuando su estómago gruñe, ve a buscarle comida. Siempre debes estar consciente de las necesidades de tu Alfa en público. Recuerda estas reglas y siempre responde a comandos directos.

Yuuri se interrumpió en su discurso y ambos Omegas se volvieron a mirar a Victor, que todavía estaba sentado en su escritorio. Delante de él se hallaba sentado un hombre de negocios pequeño y gordo, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras que Victor lo miraba en silencio con una expresión neutra. Notando que el único problema era el cansancio del Alfa, Yuuri envió una pequeña sonrisa a Victor, mientras el Alfa miraba hacia él. Un leve gesto de sonrisa atrajo las esquinas de los labios de Victor mientras miraba a través del hombre que estaba frente a él.

— Victor está encariñado conmigo — dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa. — Él va a decir cosas como 'silencio ahora, mascota', y espera una cooperación inmediata a pesar de su tono suave. Siempre espera hasta que él te pida algo directamente. Siempre espera hasta que estés fuera del ojo público antes de hablar libremente. — Aunque Yuuri sólo estaba reafirmando las conductas estrictas y esperadas de un Omega, había ese silencioso consuelo de que los Omegas no eran esclavos de sus Alfas. Era un suave recordatorio de que lo que se hace y se ve en público no es real. Los Omegas eran auto-gobernantes; eran fuertes.

Yuri asintió minuciosamente en comprensión.

Su lección entera, como la mayoría, le parecía completamente obvia, lo que Yuuri acreditaba a sus instintos y facilitaba las lecciones. Sin embargo, Yuuri destacó la importancia de trabajar a través de cada una de sus lecciones sólo para estar seguro.

— Okiniiri — la voz suave de Victor rompió su silenciosa conversación. — Ven a calmar a este pequeño Omega, por favor — comentó Victor con una suave inclinación de cabeza. Sin esfuerzo, Yuuri se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño Omega que estaba sentado junto al hombre de negocios. Pasó las cálidas palmas por los temblorosos brazos del Omega y lo condujo de vuelta a su escritorio con una sonrisa.

Sutilmente, Yuri miró a este nuevo Omega cuando fue conducido suavemente hacia la silla de Yuuri. Parecía joven, incluso más joven que Yuri. A pesar de las suaves atenciones de Yuuri, el joven Omega persistió en dejar escapar un olor apenado mientras un leve temblor le atormentaba el cuerpo. Rápidamente, Yuri también quería que el mayor le salpicara con suaves palabras y sintiera el cálido contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Avergonzado por el pensamiento. Negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido envidiar a alguien que parecía que se estaba desmoronando. Volvió los ojos al chico asustado sólo para ver cómo Yuuri cómodamente se sentaba en su silla y tiraba del temeroso Omega en su regazo.

Yuuri agarró la parte trasera del cuello del Omega con delicadas manos y lo atrajo hacia su glándula olfativa. Con un dulce zumbido, el delicioso aroma de Yuuri comenzó a calmar al niño asustado. Yuuri inclinó levemente la cabeza para permitir que el chico lo oliera más, y el Omega inhaló profundamente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba. Con un ligero suspiro, presionó su rostro tan cerca de la glándula perfumada de Yuuri como fuera posible y sus temblores se detuvieron.

De nuevo, Yuri sintió el débil deseo de necesidad.

* * *

Esta habilidad calmante fue la primera lección que le enseñaron a Yuri. Los Omegas, explicó Yuuri, toman consuelo de los olores de los otros Omegas. Había un cierto factor calmante en el olor Omega; crea una burbuja segura de calma, que nunca deja de trabajar en los demás. Por supuesto, había algunas excepciones a esta habilidad, pero este poder aún no podía fallar en él. Por esa razón, Victor prefería la compañía de Yuuri mientras trabajaba.

— Nunca dudes en obedecer a tu Alfa. Síguelo alrededor de manera eficiente, y luego te desvaneces de nuevo en el fondo — Yuuri le enseñó. —Tu Alfa te agradecerá cuando estén en privado — le dijo Yuuri con un guiño tímido.

Yuri se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Yuuri. Había visto cómo el cariñoso Victor se dirigía a Yuuri en los últimos días. Era dolorosamente dulce, y su corazón dolía por recibir también los mismos afectos del Alfa. Se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en las poderosas manos del Alfa resbalando sobre su piel, y la suave presión de los labios de Victor en su frente.

Se sobresaltó de su ensueño cuando el pequeño Omega lloriqueó. Era un sonido más fuerte de lo que Yuuri le habría permitido, pero él simplemente hizo callar al niño con suavidad.

La reunión de negocios de Victor tardó más de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado en la habitación. El Alfa se había movido de su silla para sentarse en el borde de su escritorio, y luego se movió al suelo para caminar un poco antes de sentarse de nuevo en su silla con un

. Cuando terminó la reunión y el hombre salió con su Omega siguiéndole, era obvio que Victor estaba frustrado.

Yuri se dio cuenta de que no era simplemente su expresión la que mostraba sus sentimientos, sino su olor. Prácticamente podía probar la frustración que salía del Alfa, y sintió una fuerte necesidad de caer de rodillas y mostrarle el cuello desnudo al hombre.

Yuuri le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Victor. Yuri observó como Victor, sin decir palabra, cogió al Omega en un abrazo y acarició su nariz contra las glándulas olfativas de Yuuri. Victor soltó un gruñido contenido mientras se instalaba cerca de su Omega, que ronroneó en respuesta. Yuuri soltó un gemido encantado cuando los dientes de Victor le mordieron suavemente el cuello.

Hubo un largo período de silencio antes de que Victor finalmente se alejara del cuello de Yuuri, y Yuri tuvo que calmar su respiración sentándose detrás del escritorio de Yuuri. Había una sensación de inquietante vacío que se asentó en su estómago mientras miraba a la pareja abrazarse.

— Yurio — Yuuri ronroneó suavemente. — Ven aquí — habló suavemente, tratando de persuadir al joven Omega.

Victor se recostó para relajarse en el borde de su escritorio, observando silenciosamente mientras Yuuri envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros del Omega vacilante y sonrió burlonamente. Victor sacudió la cabeza con un pequeño suspiro y se volvió para mirar directamente a la sorprendida mirada de Yuri.

— Yuri, me gustaría que te unieras a nuestra manada — dijo Victor con una voz plana que estaba vacía de emoción. Su mirada se trasladó a Yuuri por un momento y Yuri tuvo la sensación de que estaba suprimiendo rodar sus ojos. Tomó un momento antes de que sus palabras cobraran sentido.

— Tú...— Yuri se cortó bruscamente. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una respuesta. ¡Lo querían! Ellos, bien Yuuri lo quería y a Victor no parecía importarle.

— Yurio, te daremos tres días para decidir si quieres unirte a nuestra manada — añadió Yuuri suavemente.— Tendrás todos los privilegios de un Omega en nuestra manada, no que cambie mucho para ti. Estrictamente hablando, deberías haber tenido tu propia habitación esta semana, pero eso realmente no me importa.

Cautelosamente, Yuri miró a Victor para confirmarlo. El rostro del Alfa estaba impasible, salvo por el menor indicio de una sonrisa cuando miró a Yuuri. Eso hizo que Yuri se sintiera extraño, como si tal vez no perteneciera, como si fuera un forastero.

Victor se apartó del borde de su escritorio, rodando los hombros para relajar el cuello rígido.

— Tómate este tiempo para pensar en tu respuesta. Ser parte de una manada es un asunto serio; no es una decisión para tomar a la ligera.

Yuri asintió y Victor le lanzó una sonrisa rápida, una sonrisa real esta vez, y causó que Yuri ronroneara suavemente. Victor sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa desapareció.

— Bueno, tú y Yuuri deben seguir y dejarme. Tengo que escribir todas estas tonterías en un informe — él habló mientras se sentaba sobre su silla y tiraba de ella hasta el escritorio.

Yuuri apresuradamente sacó a Yuri de la oficina, y no pareció notar la menor vacilación del Omega en salir. Yuri sólo quería que Victor le sonriera de nuevo, sólo una vez más. Una sonrisa más, incluso una pequeña. Pero la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y de repente fue atacado por un excitado Yuuri.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que le caías bien! — El hombre mayor gritó, pero Yuri le dirigió una sonrisa forzada. — ¿Qué hay con esa cara? — Preguntó Yuuri confuso después de que soltó a Yuri de su abrazo aplastante.

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

— Simplemente... ¿no crees que quizás él simplemente me pidió que fuera su Omega para hacerte feliz? — Preguntó Yuri suavemente.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Él no haría algo tan importante sólo para complacerme — dijo Yuuri tranquilizador. — Añadir un miembro a una manada es muy importante. Si no te quisiera, entonces no lo habría pedido.

Yuri todavía no estaba convencido. Había pasado la semana viendo a Victor ceder a las cosas porque le complacía a Yuuri, y él era consciente de que unirse a una manada era una gran cosa; pero no estaba seguro de que Victor rechazara algo que Yuuri obviamente quería.

Él suspiró. Honestamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le importaba en este momento. Silenciosamente, Yuri lo reflexionó. Yuuri era maravilloso, y él tendría un alfa alrededor para sus periodos de celo y para protección. ¿Qué más podía pedir en una relación de Omega y Alfa? Sólo vería lo positivo y no queriendo conseguir más, Yuri no podía pensar en una razón para rechazar su oferta.

* * *

Tuvo una noche de malos sueños después de aquella charla. Se despertó, tembloroso, y sólo se calmó cuando los brazos de Yuuri lo rodearon para calmar su angustia. Su mente subconsciente había estado incubando un plan, uno que ayudaría a averiguar si convertirse en un miembro de su grupo era realmente lo correcto para todos ellos. Pero para poner su plan en juego, necesitaría la ayuda de Yuuri. Y no sería una tarea fácil. Tendría que hacerlo casualmente, deslizar sutilmente su pregunta con indiferencia en una conversación para evitar levantar sospechas.

Decidió que le preguntaría a Yuuri a la mañana siguiente, cuando terminaran de desayunar. Con cuidado, dirigió el tema de la conversación cada vez más cerca de su pregunta.

Había empezado bastante simple. Después de que terminaron de comer juntos y Victor se fue a la cocina para preguntar acerca de sus planes para la próxima fiesta de bienvenida que se celebra el lunes siguiente, Yuri finalmente estaba solo con el Omega mayor. Yuuri había sugerido que jugaran a las cartas, y mientras jugaban felizmente, la pregunta salió volando de la garganta de Yuri sin su permiso.

— Yuuri, ¿cómo ... seduces a un Alfa? — Se sorprendió de lo casual que sonaba su voz. Debe haber sido una respuesta natural a las horas que pasó cuidadosamente planeando esta conversación exacta.

Yuuri levantó la vista de su mano y miró a Yuri con preocupación.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en seducir a alguien? — preguntó con aire burlón.

Yuri sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, mirando su propia mano antes de colocar una carta.

— Estábamos hablando de eso ayer, y me preguntaba cómo un Omega lo hace. Como, sé que tenemos nuestras glándulas olfativas, pero como... ¿qué más?

Yuuri se rió entre dientes.

— Bueno, es básicamente coquetear dejando salir tu olor, moviendo su pelo, tocando su rodilla, ya sabes. Es el olor que los atrae, sin embargo. — Dejó dos cartas y recogió dos nuevas, sonriendo cuando lo hizo.

— Nunca he coqueteado antes — dijo Yuri suavemente mientras miraba sus tarjetas y luchaba con un rubor.

Yuuri no jadeó ni se rió del joven Omega. Sólo sonrió y asintió.

— Por suerte, ya has encontrado un Alfa. No hay necesidad de seducir a nadie.

Yuri sonrió. No le había dicho a Yuuri de su creciente sospecha de que Victor no mostraría ningún interés en él, aparte del incidente del día anterior cuando abandonaban la oficina de Victor. Pero se había decidido, si Victor no se interesaba realmente por él, entonces declinaría su invitación a unirse a su manada. A Yuuri le gustaba mucho, pero no podía soportar estar con un Alfa que sólo lo tocaría durante sus celos. Y había pasado por su mente que Victor intencionalmente podría planear estar fuera de la ciudad durante esos momentos. Él asintió con la cabeza a Yuuri y luego bajó las cartas.

— Escalera real —dijo con una sonrisa. Yuuri maldijo y arrojó sus cartas sobre la mesa, haciendo un mohín adorable y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Mejor seis de once?

* * *

Yuri no podía dormir de nuevo. Se había despertado cuando Victor entró en la habitación más tarde esa noche. El Alfa no siempre trabajaba hasta tarde, pero Yuuri había mencionado que los viernes siempre estaban ocupados porque generalmente eran los días en los que llegaban nuevos Omegas. Asombrado, no podía creer que llevara allí una semana. Parecía que el tiempo pasara fugaz. El cuerpo de Yuri se puso frío y pesado al pensarlo. Tan rápido como llegó, Yuri descartó los pensamientos para otro momento.

Victor estaba callado, obviamente asumiendo que los dos chicos estaban dormidos, y Yuri no hizo un movimiento para corregir ese pensamiento. Observó a través de sus pestañas mientras Victor se quitaba el chaleco, seguido de su camisa de vestir. Yuri se estremeció y sus mejillas se calentaron de vergüenza. Había visto el pecho desnudo del Alfa antes, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el verlo desnudarse le hacía sufrir de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Él alteró su olor y cerró los ojos cuando el Alfa empezó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, y contó hasta diez antes de dar otra mirada. Victor se había acercado a él, muy cerca. Luchó contra el deseo de volver a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento alertaría al Alfa a su estado de despertar.

Victor le dirigió una mirada de dolor y se arrodilló más cerca, alejando algunos cabellos de Yuri de su rostro. El toque era mágico; envió cosquillas a través de su cuerpo mientras los largos dedos del Alfa le arañaban suavemente el cuero cabelludo. Él ronroneó al tacto y debatió "despertarse" para ver qué pasaría.

—Tenías que ser tú — murmuró Victor suavemente, sus palabras eran apenas un susurro. Continuó jugando suavemente con el exuberante cabello de Yuri y hablando consigo mismo. — De todos los Omegas en toda la Casa... tú — suspiró mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Él se detuvo.

Yuri no estaba seguro si había oído al Alfa correctamente. No estaba seguro de qué quería decir con esas palabras. Quería abrir los ojos, mirar al hermoso Alfa y suplicarle que le dijera lo que quería decir, pero se acobardó. Sintió que Victor se alejaba, y unos instantes más tarde oyó el chirrido del colchón mientras el Alfa se deslizaba en la cama al lado de Yuuri.

El cuerpo del Omega se alejó de Yuri para estar más cerca del calor de Victor, y Yuri escuchó mientras los ronroneos de Yuuri y los sonidos de dulces besos llenaban sus oídos.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su mente dormida había inventado una idea nueva, que había estado jugando con su mente despierta, pero que no podía crear completamente. Iba a seducir al Alfa.

Haría que Victor lo deseara, y no tenía ninguna duda de que con sus instintos naturales podía manejar perfectamente la tarea.

Las cosas comenzaron lentamente. Yuuri le había enseñado que la mejor manera de persuadirlo era a través de pequeñas acciones. Así que, cuando sintió que Yuuri se arrastraba de la cama a primera hora de la mañana, tomó aliento para calmarse mientras cambiaba su plan en acción.

Se acurrucó más cerca de Victor; su corazón latía al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y se mordió el labio para suprimir un gemido.

— Alfa... — El tono de Yuri era como una súplica, y lanzó intencionalmente su olor para sacudir al hombre de su sueño.

Los brazos de Victor lo rodearon suavemente, acercándolo. Él sonrió mientras el Alfa inhalaba su olor soñadoramente. Yuri acarició la nuca del cuello de Victor, dejando que su nariz se cepille contra las glándulas olfativas que sabía eran sensibles, basándose en sus lecturas.

Victor gruñó suavemente y sus poderosos brazos atrajeron al joven Omega hacia su cuerpo. Yuri se sintió prácticamente derretirse en su abrazo cuando fue alcanzado por el aroma calmante del Alfa. Mirando hacia arriba para revisar al hombre mayor, Yuri sonrió cuando confirmó que Victor todavía dormía. Era obvio entonces que Victor estaba liberando inconscientemente el olor para complacer a su Omega, y él ronroneó al pensarlo.

Yuri sintió que la cama se hundía detrás de él mientras Yuuri se arrastraba de regreso a la cama, y se tensó por un segundo mientras se preguntaba si el hombre mayor estaría enojado por haber tomado su lugar en el medio. Rápidamente, sus temores se ahogaron y se calmó hasta que el olor de Victor abrazó sobre él y el cálido cuerpo de Yuuri se presionó contra él cómodamente.

Sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se ralentizaba y que sus párpados se hacían más pesados al caer de nuevo en el sueño, felizmente acurrucado entre los dos hombres.

* * *

El olor de Victor lo despertó algún tiempo después. Era tan diferente al de Yuuri, pero de alguna manera era mucho, mucho mejor. Era almizcle, con otra capa de algo reconfortante, como un fuego brillante y era seguido por el calor ahumado. Se acurrucó en su fuente de calor y tarareó cuando los suaves labios se apretaron contra su frente. Los besos continuaban presionando a lo largo del hueso de su mejilla, empujando su cabeza hacia arriba antes de continuar su mandíbula y barbilla. Un delicado beso fue presionado contra la comisura de sus labios, y él gimió cuando ellos ligeramente rozaron los suyos.

Antes de que el suave beso pudiera profundizarse, los suaves labios se arrancaron de él. Confundido, sus ojos se abrieron y se sobresaltó cuando Victor jadeó y se sacudió hacia atrás, alejándose de la cama y arrojándose al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.

— ¡Yurio! — El hombre jadeó en estado de shock mientras se levantaba.

Yuuri gimió soñoliento mientras se sentaba en el otro lado de él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó, la voz todavía gruesa de sueño. Yuri podía sentir la molestia que se filtraba desde el Omega. Se quedó allí, pero se levantó lentamente sobre los codos. Trató de mantener sus ojos inocentes y bloqueó su olor, ya que estaba seguro de que su angustia se filtraba. Su plan era seducir, no ganar piedad.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, forzando un bostezo soñoliento.

Victor seguía de pie, helado por la confusión que se extendía sobre su rostro. Había pensado claramente que estaba acariciando a Yuuri. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

— No nada. Yo sólo... — él luchó por las palabras correctas. — Tengo que prepararme — murmuró mientras caminaba con rapidez al cuarto de baño y casi cerró la puerta con su prisa.

Yuri se volvió hacia Yuuri, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Sintió como su control sobre su olor se deslizó y su aroma apenado llenó el aire.

— ¿Qué hice mal? — Su voz se quebró mientras luchaba por mantener la calma.

Yuuri lo acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

— Nada. Victor es realmente extraño por las mañanas — Yuuri murmuró reconfortante antes de presionar otro beso en la boca del joven Omega. — Iré a hablar con él. — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta del baño y llamó suavemente antes de entrar.

Yuri no quería tumbarse en la cama deprimido. Estabilizó su corazón y se mantuvo firme en su plan, todavía decidido a probar el interés de Victor por él. Esto sólo había sido parte de su plan, y honestamente no había ido demasiado mal. El hecho de que el instinto natural de Victor fuera acercarlo era una buena señal. Así que empujó la cálida colcha de sí mismo y se preparó para el día.

Ya había terminado de vestirse cuando Yuuri finalmente reapareció del cuarto de baño, una sonrisa torpe en su cara y el pelo ligeramente húmedo.

— Así que — el hombre mayor preguntó juntando sus manos — ¿el desayuno?

* * *

Había tomado todo el coraje de Yuri para poner el resto de su idea en juego. Pasó el día burlándose sutilmente del Alfa; liberando olores de excitación siempre que Victor llegaba a un pie de él, ronroneando en voz alta si Victor le hablaba o lo tocaba de todas formas, llamándolo — Alfa— y absolutamente nada más. Estaba funcionando. Podía ver la frustración en la cara del Alfa; podía oler el leve indicio de excitación y ver la expresión de deseo en sus rasgos.

Con cada prueba que pasaba, le daba más confianza en sí mismo. Y así, él se encontró allí; desnudo en la cama, su olor excitado llenando el aire y su cuerpo en plena exhibición al Alfa.

Lo había planeado cuidadosamente y estaba seguro de que Yuuri tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba tramando, pero nunca le dio detalles al hombre. Yuuri había sido persuadido a darle a los otros Omega una especie de charla para animarles a que se entrenaran. Y Yuri había saltado por esta oportunidad de tener unas horas a solas con Victor.

Tuvo cuidado de liberar sólo los perfumes excitantes mientras esperaba a su Alfa. Esto sería un completo fracaso o increíblemente brillante y Yuri se obligó a no estar tan seguro de que sería brillante. Después de todo, Victor no había mostrado ningún signo de interés aparte de ofrecerle unirse a su manada.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. No podía aceptarlo sin saber si a Victor le gustaba. ¿Cómo podría conseguir pasar por su celo si tenía un Alfa tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos? Sacudió la ansiedad de su mente y se concentró en su excitación.

Imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de Victor; cincelado y sólido. Imaginaba recorrer sus dedos por cada curva de cada hendidura de sus músculos tonificados, e imaginaba la sensación de las grandes manos del Alfa en sus caderas, empujando su cuerpo más pequeño hacia adelante y hacia atrás para frotarse en su regazo.

Yuri sintió que su pene crecía ante tales pensamientos y gimió suavemente. Él se agachó y agarró su longitud rápidamente endureciéndose, dándole un ligero y burlón apretón. La presión era tan maravillosa que otro gemido escapó de él. Dejó que su muñeca se moviera lentamente, y su pequeña mano se deslizara suavemente sobre su creciente dureza.

Sus ojos flotaron cerrados y sus pensamientos volaron a Yuuri. Su boca bajando lentamente sobre su polla caliente mientras Yuri se cubría su boca suavemente. Yuuri cerraría los ojos, gimiendo y dejando que las vibraciones envíen ondas de shock a través de su cuerpo. Yuri gimió cuando su mano se aceleró.

Victor estaba de nuevo en su mente; su olor Alfa envolviéndose sobre él mientras se acercaba y presionaba besos suaves en su cuello y mandíbula. Tomaba la polla en su propia mano, la sostenía para Yuuri y juntos lentamente, tortuosamente lo acercaban más y más al borde.

Victor sonreía, dejó caer su agarre en la polla de Yuri y dejó que Yuuri se encargara de la necesidad palpitante mientras él seguía un suave dedo entre las nalgas de Yuri. La punta de su dedo bailaba alrededor del frunce de su agujero virginal y su propia lubricación se escurriría inmediatamente, cubriendo los dedos encantadores de Victor.

Yuri jadeó, deteniendo la idea de lo que iba a ocurrir después, antes que se manifestara. No necesitaba correrse por el momento. Necesitaba estar duro y listo para Victor, no cansado ni acabado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo después de soltar su polla. Victor entró; con una carpeta en la mano y mirando fijamente lo que estaba en la página.

Yuri empujó su cuerpo en presentación; una posición que los Omega tomarían para someterse a sus Alfas donde sus rostros estaban abajo, sus espaldas arqueadas y sus culos rectos en el aire. Sus muslos estaban separados, permitiendo que cada centímetro de sí mismo fuera visto y luego oyó el jadeo.

Victor dejó caer la carpeta que había estado leyendo y miró a Yuri a través de las pupilas dilatadas.

— Y-Yurio...— Su voz estaba sorprendida, sin aliento y asombrada.

Yuri gimió suavemente.

— Alfa... por favor...

Oyó que Victor avanzaba unos pasos hacia él y vibraba con la necesidad. Victor soltó un gruñido bajo y dominante y el sonido lo hizo lloriquear de nuevo, su cuerpo temblando de deseo. Sus muslos temblaron y se deslizaron fácilmente. La necesidad de empujar su cara más abajo y presentarse era más fuerte.

Entonces Victor soltó otro gruñido; este no le hizo lloriquear. Sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, su corazón se detuvo cuando el gruñido enfurecido se desgarró de la garganta del Alfa. Lo hizo temblar de miedo y vergüenza, y pronto se sintió consciente de sus piernas estiradas. No podía atreverse a levantar la cabeza, y el deseo de someterse y pedir disculpas, para recuperar el perdón y la aceptación del Alfa.

— ¿Es tu idea de una broma? — La voz de Victor era tranquila, pero amenazadora; temblando de rabia sólo un poco y Yuri sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba de presentación a modo sumiso, mostrando su cuello al Alpha y cerrando sus ojos en disculpa.

— N-No...— Él jadeó suavemente, tratando de entender lo que salió mal. — Sólo quería...

— ¿Querías intentar seducirme? ¿Pensaste que sería gracioso ver lo fácil que sería acostarse con un Alfa sin ser parte de su manada? — Su voz se elevó en volumen y Yuri gimió.

— ¡Lo siento! Yo no estaba tratando de...

Yuri saltó al oír que la puerta se estrellaba y miró hacia donde antes estaba Victor. La carpeta del Alfa estaba todavía en el suelo, donde la había dejado caer, burlándose de él en silencio.

* * *

NA: Chicos miren... Nunca prometí que estos capítulos serían pura ternura. ¡No lo hice! ¡Espero que estén listos para un viaje salvaje!

NT: Si, lo sé, yo tambien quiero golpear a Victor con una chancla por desplazar de esa forma a Yura. Lamento tanto la tardanza de los caps, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Como siempre agradecimientos especiales a Meliza y a Jess por su trabajo beteando mis dislexias a la hora de traducir, no se que haría sin ustedes chicas 3

Muchas gracias por leer y por su enorme paciencia. 3

Besos

Mono


	4. Capítulo 4: La Casa Omega de

Capítulo 4: La Casa Omega de San Petersburgo: Donde a buenos precios encuentras buenos Omegas

Con cuidado, Yuri respiró hondo. La idea de dejar a sus padres le había dolido y por un segundo sus movimientos vacilaron ante el recuerdo. Pero esto: dejar la casa de Salsk; dejando a Yuuri y Victor era lo más difícil. Victor. Yuri sacudió la cabeza. Tomó otro aliento, estabilizándose. Se había puesto la ropa lentamente, obligando a las lágrimas a quedarse allí; negándose a dejarlas caer. Esto era todo; esta era la razón por la que se había entrenado para mantener su distancia de los demás. Las cosas cambiaban, la gente cambiaba. Sabía que era culpa suya por caer en los encantos de Yuuri. Si él no hubiera insistido tanto, si pudiera aceptar que Victor no lo amaría de la misma manera que Yuuri lo amaba, las cosas serían diferentes.

Caminó lentamente por la gran escalera, dejando que su mano se deslizara por el suave barandal de madera. ¿Victor lo forzaría o le permitiría quedarse? Trató de espesar su piel fuerte. Enojado, consigo mismo, Yuri apretó su mano en la barandilla, sus pasos aterrizando más fuerte, más rápido en cada paso. No quería esto. No quería hacer daño. No necesitaba esto. No quería llorar por la pérdida de algo que nunca fue suyo. Él lo sabía. Otra respiración, frenó sus pasos y aflojó su agarre. Ya había aprendido mucho de Yuuri sobre cómo ser un Omega. Podría sobrevivir bien sin importar lo que pasara.

— ¡Yuuri! — El rubio se detuvo en las escaleras, su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre sí mismo mientras pensaba en el magnífico Omega japonés; su hermoso Yuuri, que era tan paciente con él, tan amable, y olía tan maravilloso. ¡No! ¡No podía hacer esto! Se secó las lágrimas, respiró hondo y luego se puso en pie. Estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien.

La puerta de la oficina de Victor estaba cerrada cuando se acercó a ella, y parecía tan agónica y siniestra como en el primer día de Yuri allí. Había pasado innumerables horas allí la semana pasada, y sin embargo parecía tan poco acogedor como siempre. Tomó otra respiración firme y golpeó la pesada puerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio ante una voz amortiguada.

— Entre — llegó a través de la puerta, era la voz de Victor, que parecía preocupado, y Yuri inmediatamente captó el toque de ira en su voz. Tal vez debería haber esperado para hacer esto... ¡No! Hoy era el tercer día desde que se le había ofrecido un lugar en la manada de Victor. Era el último día para decir que no, y él tenía que hacerlo.

Empujó con fuerza la puerta y entró, cerrándola firmemente detrás de él con un fuerte chasquido. Caminó hacia la habitación silenciosa y se detuvo frente al escritorio del Alfa. Miró directamente a la plana mirada de Victor.

— Yuri — la voz de Victor era suave, pero Yuri oyó el toque de desprecio en ella.

— No puedo ser parte de tu manada — exclamó Yuri mientras luchaba por retener sus lágrimas. ¡No llores, no llores, no llores! Mantenía la cabeza erguida, la postura recta y el olor silenciado. Esto no era una discusión, no era una prueba, y no era una manipulación. Simplemente era su decisión.

— ¿Qué? — Otra voz se metió en sus pensamientos. Fue Yuuri quien respondió y Yuri ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación. El viejo Omega estaba a su lado en un instante, y le agarró el brazo con un agarre de hierro. Yuri luchó contra el impulso de envolverse alrededor de Yuuri y absorber ese olor.

— Yo… yo no puedo ser parte de tu manada — dijo de nuevo, la voz temblando.

— Pero Yuri, pensé… parecías... ¡Victor di algo! — gritó Yuuri a su Alfa.

Yuri contuvo el aliento. Esto era todo, Victor tenía un momento para decidir su futuro juntos. Podía forzar al Omega en su manada con un mordisco y hacer imposible que Yuri tuviera un Alfa, o no podía decir nada y dejar ir a Yuri en paz. También había la posibilidad de que pudiera decir algo que cambiaría la idea del joven Omega, pero eso era poco probable.

Victor no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo. Había levantado la vista de su escritorio ante la declinación de Yuri de la oferta y simplemente lo miró fijamente. Yuuri había sido el que corrió hacia adelante para consolarlo y enfrentarlo. Victor parecía angustiado, pero Yuri suponía que su reacción era porque estaba preocupado por Yuuri. Por supuesto, no era el Omega de Victor. ¿Qué esperaba? Victor cruzó suavemente las manos bajo su barbilla mientras seguía mirando a Yuri cuidadosamente.

— Si esta es su decisión, entonces debemos respetarla, Yuuri — dijo. Sus palabras eran simples, y no había ira dentro de ellas; no había ningún sentimiento subyacente de ninguna emoción realmente. Eran sólo palabras. Simples palabras desgarradoras.

Eso fue suficiente para Yuri, y finalmente supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. No podía soportar ser un Omega de una manada cuyo Alfa no sentía amor por él; ni siquiera se preocupaba lo suficiente para luchar por Yuri. No sentía ningún enojo, ni alegría, ni nada por Yuri.

Yuuri apretó fuertemente su brazo, ardiente para envolver a Yuri en seguridad y calor. Era una súplica silenciosa. Rompiéndose en el interior para negarse a Yuuri, su Yuuri, el rubio se endureció y finalmente lo miró. El hombre mayor tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y sus ojos castaños le rogaban que cambiara de opinión.

— Lo siento, Yuuri — dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. — Simplemente no creo que esto funcione.

—¿Por qué? — La pregunta era tan suave que Yuri casi no la escuchó. La mano de Yuuri llegó a su barbilla y lo empujó hasta que se miraron a los ojos. —¿Por qué esto no funcionaría? — Preguntó tan suavemente como antes. Dios, Yuri sólo quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sollozar sin control. Quería gritar: "¡Me retracto! ¡No me importa si Victor me odia, por favor, lo siento! ¡Quiero quedarme!" Pero se mantuvo tranquilo y silencioso.

— Simplemente no — dijo en su lugar. No pudo evitar la fugaz mirada a Victor cuando pronunció esas palabras, y de inmediato sintió que la tristeza de Yuuri se convertía en ira.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Siseó viciosamente, volviéndose hacia Victor.

El Alfa estaba en silencio; mirando fijamente a los dos Omegas antes de encogerse de hombros, recostándose en su silla.

— Le ofrecí hacerle parte de nuestra manada, como tú querías. Lo que él decide es su propia elección.

—Y él estaba tan emocionado, ¿y ahora nos está dejando? ¡Tú hiciste algo! — Yuuri gritó acusadoramente: — ¿Qué hiciste? — La cabeza de Yuuri se volvió hacia Yuri, sus ojos castaños rogaban — ¿Qué hizo? — gritó Yuuri, mirando a Yuri con desesperación.

Sintiendo la angustia frenética de Yuuri, el joven Omega extendió la mano y tomó la mano del hombre mayor en la suya, tratando de sofocar las emociones abrumadoras que amenazaban con hervir. Ya sea que proviniera de Yuuri o él mismo, no lo sabía, pero tomó un pequeño consuelo de la mano de Yuuri. Quizás por última vez.

—Alf...Victor no hizo nada, yo sólo... No creo...

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no funcionaría? — interrumpió Yuuri mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

Yuri suspiró, recuperando sus emociones lo mejor que pudo antes de hablar de nuevo.

— Yuuri, no quiero esto — dijo finalmente.

Yuri prácticamente podía sentir el corazón de Yuuri romperse. El Omega nunca le obligaría a algo que no quería. Y era la única manera en que Yuri podía quitarle el peso a Victor, porque no podía ser parte de la manada, aunque Victor confesara su desinterés en Yuri convirtiéndose en su Omega. Todo lo que haría es causar problemas entre Victor y Yuuri, y él no quería eso. Sabía cuánto se amaban.

Victor estaba de pie junto a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Yuuri se tambaleó en su abrazo.

— P-pero yo p-pensé — Yuuri sacudió su cabeza en confusión y luchó para respirar.

Yuri retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva.

— Lo siento —dijo, con una voz que amenazaba con romper la respiración. — No quiero.

Yuuri cayó de dolor, empujando su rostro en el pecho de Victor. El hombre de pelo plateado miró fijamente a Yuri por un largo momento. Su rostro estaba vacío de emoción, sin enojo, tristeza o gratitud. Le aseguró a Yuri que había tomado la decisión correcta.

— Prepararé mis cosas — dijo Yuri bajando la cabeza cuando ya no podía mantener contacto visual — Puedo tomar el próximo tren a San Petersburgo.

Victor había abierto la boca para hablar, pero fue Yuuri quien habló primero.

—¡NO! No a San Petersburgo, por favor... — había sacado su rostro de la camisa de Victor y miraba fijamente a Yuri con una expresión dolorosa. —V-Vic — Yuuri sollozó mientras miraba a su Alfa para pedir ayuda.

Victor habló a continuación, empujando la cabeza de Yuuri hacia atrás en la comodidad de su pecho y apretando su agarre en la Omega.

— Yurio, puedes quedarte aquí. Podemos ponerte en los dormitorios y tenerte en clases con los otros Omegas para mañana.

Yuri vaciló. Le encantaría quedarse, ¿pero podría?

— No lo sé — Yuri se calló, todavía incierto.

Los ojos de Victor se encontraron con los suyos y se estremeció. Por primera vez, vio algo detrás de su mirada. Algo diferente, casi suplicante Yuuri volvió a mover su cabeza, sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo temblando.

— Yurio, no lo haremos...no te molestaremos — dijo Yuuri con sollozos entrecortados. —T-tú puedes quedarte y encontrar un buen Al-alfa aquí.

Yuri se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada y luchando contra sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. No llores.

— Yurio — Victor habló de nuevo, y el rubio no pudo evitar mirar al hombre mientras hablaba, su voz seguía siendo tranquila, todavía sin emoción, pero sus ojos contaban una historia diferente.

Yuri oyó la súplica en sus palabras, pero ignoró su deseo inicial de obedecer al Alfa. Victor no era su Alfa, y ahora él nunca lo sería. No podía quedarse y no podía estar cerca de Yuuri. El olor que se extendía por el pasillo, los jardines y los establos serían una tortura. Yuri no podía hacerse eso a sí mismo, y no podía hacerle eso a Yuuri. No, lo mejor para todos ellos sería que se fuera.

Cerró los ojos hacia Victor, y durante un largo rato no dijo nada. Victor fue el primer Alfa que había conocido. Era el primer Alfa en tocarlo, presionar suaves labios contra su piel, y sin embargo Yuri sabía que no sería el último. Tendría que encontrar un Alfa que no fuera Victor, alguien diferente, que lo amara por lo que era y no porque se lo pidieran.

— No lo creo — se esforzó, tragando las palabras mientras el aroma de Yuuri aumentaba. No habría vuelta atrás. Una rotura limpia era lo que necesitaban. Tal vez sería lo suficientemente definitivo como para que Yuuri aceptara y superara rápidamente el desamor. Yuri lo esperaba.

Victor envolvió sus brazos bajo el ahora sollozante Omega, recogiéndole en estilo nupcial. Sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea y un breve movimiento de cabeza fue dado mientras pasaba junto a Yuri. El Omega mayor estaba llorando en silencio en sus brazos al salir de la oficina.

Yuri respiraba desaliñado. Su corazón dolía cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente era la última vez que vería a Yuuri. Su hermoso y dulce Yuuri. El hombre mayor merecía mucho más. Deseaba poder explicarse, deseando poder decirle a Yuuri que lo quería tanto que apenas podía respirar sabiendo que realmente se iba. Se marchaba y se iría para siempre.

* * *

Victor no había bajado después de llevarse a Yuuri. Yuri no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, así que se quedó allí, esperando que pronto recibiría instrucciones. Zakhar apareció después de un largo tiempo y lo escoltó a un dormitorio vacío donde sus cosas ya habían sido enviadas. Todo estaba bien empacado y absolutamente empapado con el perfume de Yuuri.

Pasó la noche dando vueltas y vueltas, repasando su decisión. Su mente estaba en una agitación similar, analizando si hizo o no la elección correcta. Debe haber tomado la decisión correcta. Tenía que hacerlo. Al menos, eso era lo que quería creer. A pesar de todo, su mente seguía repitiendo los mismos argumentos, Victor no lo amaba. No podía ser una parte de la manada donde no era deseado. No podía quedarse en la Casa de Salsk sin desanimarse por cómo hubieran sido las cosas con Yuuri. Encontraría otro Alpha, uno que lo quisiera y... tal vez incluso otro Omega, ¿no? Cuando finalmente llegó a dormir, la luz gris de la mañana ya se filtraba en la habitación.

Horas después, cuando Zakhar llamó a su puerta, Yuri se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando mientras dormía. Sus mejillas tenían manchas de lágrimas y unas pocas líneas frescas de humedad, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y podía sentir su cabeza palpitar mientras se sentaba a la voz de Zakhar.

— ¡El autobús que toma Omegas a la estación de tren en dirección a San Petersburgo se va en una hora! ¡Debes estar abajo!

Podía oír las mismas palabras repetirse un poco más abajo en el pasillo mientras Zakhar se movía hacia abajo hasta los siguientes Omegas que salían. Por un lado, Yuri estaba contento de no haber sido tratado de manera diferente a los demás, pero por otro lado, le hizo sentir dolor en el corazón. Había estado muy cerca de una vida muy privilegiada. Y ahora... Bueno, ahora su futuro estaba indeciso. De nuevo.

No era un sin rostro. Su valor no estaba ligado a su condición de Omega. Quería decir más que eso. Si se dirigía a la Casa de San Petersburgo, no dejaría que las enseñanzas de Yuuri se fueran a perder. Era fuerte. Después de todo, la noche anterior le había dejado nervioso. Con esta perseverante perspectiva en mente, abrió la puerta y descubrió que una bandeja de comida había quedado fuera de su puerta y la comió rápidamente, deseando salir de Salsk lo antes posible. Cuanto antes se fuera, más pronto su querido Yuuri podría aceptar su decisión y seguir adelante. Él terminó su comida, tomó sus cosas y estaba afuera con diez minutos de sobra.

Se alegró de que el autobús ya estuviera allí esperándolo. No tendría que estar afuera, donde sabía que Yuuri podía verlo desde su ventana. Se estremeció ante la idea de que el Omega lo observaba, y se alegró de no tener que ver su rostro mientras subía al autobús. Se sentó en el asiento delantero, mirando hacia el frente y negándose a mirar a la casa. No había manera de que pudiera volver ahora, de ninguna manera. Y no había necesidad de torturarse dando a la Cámara "una última mirada".

Zakhar subió al autobús unos momentos después con varios otros chicos. Una vez que todo el mundo estaba sentado, les habló con su áspera voz.

— El tren a San Petersburgo es un tren Omega. No deben tener ningún problema a bordo. Una vez que salgan del tren, deben mantenerse juntos. — Él los miró en silencio por un momento, enfatizando la importancia de sus palabras. — Uno de los cuidadores los esperará en la estación y los llevará a la Casa. Si se separan del grupo, les hemos proporcionado mapas de San Petersburgo que les mostrarán cómo llegar a la Casa. Pero tened cuidado — hizo una pausa otra vez.— San Petersburgo es una ciudad grande. Es muy fácil que alguien se pierda — El énfasis en la última palabra dejó claro que él no quería decir perdido en el sentido direccional.

Después de la alegre charla, Zakhar se colocó en el asiento del conductor y se apartó. Yuri cerró los ojos. "No mires hacia atrás. No mires hacia atrás".

Durante casi dos semanas gloriosas había tenido todo, y si él hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada; no tratando de obligar a Victor a sentir algo por él y simplemente estar feliz con el amor de Yuuri; entonces estaría envuelto en el los brazos del Omega ahora mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó en su asiento. Tendría que encontrar una manera de dejar eso atrás. Sabía que con el tiempo el dolor se desvanecería, pero tendría que hacer algo para sacarlo de su mente más pronto que tarde.

El viaje en autobús no fue demasiado largo, y Yuri pronto se encontró fuera del autobús y siguiendo a Zakhar al tren. El anciano observó cómo todos subían a bordo, y cuando Yuri se acercó para subir, Zakhar lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo.

— Cuídate, Omega. — El hombre mayor dijo bruscamente. — No es lo mismo allá.

Fue un poco extraño escuchar una advertencia de ese viejo gruñón. Se preguntó si la advertencia era de él, o de... No. No iba a pensar en Yuuri. Asintió su comprensión al hombre y le dio el mejor intento de una sonrisa que pudo manejar.

— Lo haré — dijo suavemente y subió al tren tan valientemente como pudo. Miró a Zakhar desde su asiento mientras el tren empezaba a alejarse. El hombre nunca apartó la vista, nunca apartó los ojos de él.

Realmente no había conocido a Zakhar durante las dos semanas que pasó en Salsk, pero a medida que la figura del hombre se hacía más pequeña y más oscura a lo lejos, casi pensaba que lo extrañaría. Suspiró, cuando la figura finalmente desapareció cuando el tren dobló una esquina, y se acomodó para el viaje nocturno.

* * *

La desolación de San Petersburgo sorprendió a Yuri con la guardia baja. La ciudad entera parecía existir en una escala casi gris, y se estremeció mientras tiraba la bolsa por encima del hombro y se alejaba del tren que se vaciaba rápidamente. Estaba vagamente consciente de que el ruido y la multitud de la ciudad estaban muy lejos de la sensación más pintoresca de Salsk, pero trataba de mantener su vieja vida fuera de sus pensamientos y en cambio se centró en quedarse con su grupo. Respiró hondo y tosió mientras inhalaba el aire áspero.

— ¡Salsk! — Una voz aguda resonó en un ataque de tos. Alzó la vista para ver a una mujer alta y delgada con una cara puntiaguda. Se adelantó junto con los otros chicos cuando la mujer se acercó a ellos.

— Soy Lilia Baranovskaya. Soy uno de los cuidadores de la Casa Omega de San Petersburgo.— Yuri no creía que hubiera visto a una persona de aspecto más severo en toda su vida. Pura como un alfiler, ella era por lo menos una cabeza más alta que él y su pequeña cara no hizo nada para suavizar sus rasgos duros.

— No hablarán hasta que les hablen. No harán ruidos innecesarios, y se mantendrán al día. Es un largo camino hasta la casa y no me importa si perdemos a algunos de ustedes en el camino.

Su voz era profunda y amenazadora, y sus rasgos dejaban muy claro que no estaba bromeando. Ella sinceramente no parecía importarle de una forma u otra.

— Vámonos.

Yuri se sintió casi obligado a obedecerla. No por ninguna necesidad biológica, sino simplemente de puro miedo. Sus palabras fueron rápidas, firmes y confiadas, y no esperó a que ellos lo hicieran antes de que el rápido clic de sus zapatos empezara a sonar sobre la piedra del suelo. Levantó la bolsa en su hombro y encaminó tras ella, corriendo para mantenerse a la par con su ritmo brutal.

* * *

La Casa Omega de San Petersburgo: Donde a buenos precios se encuentran buenos Omegas.

La Casa era mucho más pequeña que la Casa Salsk, y el olor era casi imposible de describir; una mezcla de olor corporal, moho y orina con un toque de lo que Yuri suponía era comida de algún tipo e incluso que no parecía describir el olor completamente.

La casa en sí era un edificio cuadrado alto con once pisos contando el nivel inferior. Le recordó una prisión cuando su nuevo compañero de cuarto, Phichit, le dio un recorrido.

Mientras subían por la escalera que conducía al tercer piso, Phichit abrió la puerta del vestíbulo para Yuri mientras arrastraba sus maletas.

— Entonces, cada piso es como el nuestro... piensa en cada piso como una plaza gigante — dijo asintiendo hacia adelante — Si vas todo el camino por este pasillo habrá una puerta que conduce a otra escalera. Si doblas a la izquierda cuando llegues a la puerta y luego sigues recto por ese pasillo, verás otra escalera; señaló con las manos mientras señalizaba a Yuri mentalmente por el suelo — Si continúas siguiendo los pasillos, volverás aquí — concluyó señalando el pasillo a su izquierda. Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse. Los estrechos salones prístinos y la uniformidad de todo eso le recordaban a dónde el Guardián tenía la carne (1) . Yuri no sabía que era más deprimente, la falta de colores o las "llamativas" baldosas en el piso.

Yuri hizo una mueca. Estaba seguro de que no era tan confuso como Phichit lo describió. Phichit hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y se dirigieron al pasillo. Yuri notó que a su derecha había puerta tras puerta, todos numerados en los trescientos. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, la mirada de Yuri se volvió hacia el otro lado, donde una puerta se acercaba.

— ¿A dónde va esta puerta?

Phichit miró hacia donde señalaba y asintió con la cabeza.

— Esa es la clase.— Dijo golpeando la pared que hacía los pasillos tan estrechos. — Es sólo una habitación gigante con cuatro puertas que se abren en ella, una en cada pasillo, así que si estás en el lado opuesto del edificio podrías cruzar a través del aula para llegar a nuestro dormitorio más rápido.

Yuri miró por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Phichit no estaba mintiendo, la habitación era enorme, y desde su posición podía ver otra puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué es tan grande? — Yuri preguntó cuándo Phichit se detuvo frente a la puerta 308. El muchacho mayor sonrió y abrió la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que Yuri fuera primero.

— Hay cuarenta dormitorios por piso, diez por cada pasillo. Y en capacidad máxima hay dos Omegas por habitación. Así que, hay ochenta Omegas en la mayoría, sólo en este piso. Las aulas tienen que ser grandes.

Cuando Yuri entró por la puerta, inmediatamente se sorprendió de lo diminuta que era la habitación. Justo delante de él, en la pared opuesta a la puerta, estaba la ventana más pequeña que había visto. A ambos lados de la ventana había una cama incómoda de aspecto pequeño y bien hecha. Ambas camas estaban empujadas contra las paredes opuestas, dejando apenas espacio suficiente para que él pasara junto a Phichit mientras se acomodaban.

Se adelantó y cerró la puerta detrás de él con un suave chasquido.

— Así que los armarios están aquí — dijo Phichit mientras señalaba las puertas corredizas al pie mismo de cada cama. — Este lado es mío — señaló a la derecha — Y ese es tuyo.

Phichit se arrastró sobre su costado y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, observando cómo Yuri empezaba a ordenar sus cosas en el armario. Incluso con los pocos artículos que él poseía, en el armario apenas cabía todo, y le tomó una cantidad de tiempo conseguir que todo estuviera ordenado. Cuando finalmente terminó y se sentó en la cama frente a Phichit, sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Me siento como una sardina.

Phichit se encogió de hombros.

— Pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en las clases. Supongo que no quieren perder el espacio cuando todo lo que hacemos aquí es dormir y almacenar cosas.

Phichit era un buen chico, pensó Yuri. Era un poco mayor que él y a pesar de las terribles condiciones, estaba alegre. Yuri pudo ver que en un momento Phichit había sido bastante guapo; la piel oscura como el caramelo, el pelo negro y cálidos ojos de almendra. Ahora, tenía ojeras, los ojos se le caían, la piel estaba pegad sobre sus huesos y el cabello estaba opaco, pálido y quebradizo.

— ¿No hay baños? — preguntó Yuri, mirando alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

Phichit sacudió la cabeza.

— No en los dormitorios. Pero hay baños justo al lado de las escaleras. Cada compartimiento comparte uno, y cada dormitorio tiene seis minutos cada mañana para tomar una ducha. Espero que no seas tímido, porque nos estamos compartiendo el tiempo y haciéndolo de a tres cada uno — dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Yuri se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

— No me importa. Pero ¿por qué sólo nos dan seis minutos?

Phichit se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

— Creo que es para ahorrar agua. Hay muchos de nosotros, te lo dije. — Yuri asintió. — Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, no dejes que te atrapen pasado el tiempo. Cuando el agua se apaga, tienes que estar fuera de la ducha y seco o... — Se calló cuando una expresión de miedo cruzó su rostro.

— ¿O qué? — preguntó Yuri, de repente nervioso.

— Había una chica que decía que se había dormido en la ducha — comenzó Phichit con suavidad — Cuando el agua se apagó, su conserje entró y la sacó del baño, empapada y completamente desnuda. ¡La hizo asistir a todas sus clases así y no le dieron agua por dos días! Dijo que las personas que pierden el agua no merecen agua.

El rostro de Yuri era una mezcla de horror y simpatía por la desconocida. ¡Sin duda este tipo de tratamiento era ilegal!

— ¿Por qué nadie lo denunció?

Phichit sacudió la cabeza lentamente, bajando los ojos.

— ¿Denunciarlo a quién?

Y ahí estaba. El problema subyacente que los Omegas enfrentaban en el mundo. Las Casas Omega no estaban vigiladas por la ley. Cualquier Omega podría optar por salir cuando quisiera. La cuestión era que un Omega sin pareja estaba en alto riesgo de violación, tráfico de sexo y apareamiento forzado. La mayoría de Omegas elegían permanecer en las casas debido a la protección. Por lo tanto, informar el abuso a la policía podría causar que la casa fuera multada, pero entonces, ¿qué haría el Omega en cuestión?

Yuri sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. Sería otra cosa si se tratara de Alfa, pensó tristemente. Yuuri le había enseñado que los Omegas tenían un poderoso control sobre los Alfas. Es cierto que los alfas controlaban a su vez, pero la persuasión que había aprendido podía mantenerlo seguro igual. Los Betas eran el problema. Un Beta no podía aparearse con un Omega, pero no había nada que impidiera a un Beta violarlos o secuestrarlos y luego venderlos. Los Betas eran inmunes a su olor; completamente libres cuando se trataba de su biología.

Los Alfas ofrecían protección a los Omegas, y un cierto nivel de comodidad. Incluso un Alfa terrible podría aliviar los dolores del celo. Ahí es donde las Casas entraron. Una Casa les daba protección mientras no estaban casados. Ofrecían lecciones sobre cómo conseguir un Alfa fuerte, les enseñaban cómo prepararse para el celo y qué precauciones tomar. Los Alfas que querían Omegas venían a estas Casas para escoger a alguien que les gustara, y luego la Casa lo prepararía específicamente para ese Alfa. Era un sistema extremadamente intrincado y delicado.

— Ok, entendido — dijo suavemente. Phichit asintió con la cabeza en aprobación.

— ¿Entonces eres de Salsk? He oído que es bueno allí. ¿No tienen jardines y caballos allí?

Yuri asintió con una sonrisa.

— Sí, lo hacen. Hay cinco jardines. Cada uno es un poco más grande que el anterior. Y hay senderos de caballos a través de los bosques y campos abiertos donde se puede montar durante horas.

Phichit se recostó en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y suspirando. Eso suena maravilloso.

— Es hermoso, sólo he caminado por dos de los jardines, y no estaban en plena floración en esta época del año. Pero incluso ahora es tan calmante. — Yuri dijo con una sonrisa de ensueño.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — preguntó Phichit.

La sonrisa de Yuri se desvaneció lentamente y sintió el demasiado familiar tirón de arrepentimiento comenzando a levantarse en su estómago.

— Yo...— Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo.

Phichit lo miró con calma durante un largo rato y sonrió sombrío.

— ¿Asunto Alfa?

Yuri no estaba seguro de lo que Phichit pensaba que significaba un "asunto Alfa", pero era una excusa bastante amplia para no tener que dar más detalles y aun así decirle la verdad. Asintió, mordiéndose el labio cuando Phichit asintió con la cabeza.

— No tienes que hablar de eso.

En ese momento las luces de la pequeña habitación se apagaron, y se encontraron en la completa oscuridad. Yuri jadeó, sentándose en su cama y tratando de sentir alrededor para poder estar de pie.

— Está bien —, dijo Phichit apresuradamente. — Sólo se apagan las luces. Trata de dormir un poco. Tenemos la ducha a las 6:36 am.

Yuri asintió, aunque dudaba que Phichit pudiera ver el movimiento, y se recostó en su cama con un suspiro.

Se quedó despierto por lo que parecían horas, mucho después de que la respiración de Phichit se hubiese calmado en un signo claro de que estaba dormido. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Yuuri. Su hermoso Yuuri, y cómo estaría envuelto alrededor del hombre mayor si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Estaba bastante seguro de que había llorado hasta la última lágrima de su cuerpo hasta que el sueño finalmente lo tiró en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Notas Traductor:

(1) El guardian o The Caretaker (como estaba escrito en el idioma original) aparentemente es una película de horror, no pude encontrar mucha información acerca de ella, ya que al parecer se estrenó en 2016. También existe una obra de teatro bajo el mismo nombre, pero no sé si tengan alguna relación.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Yo sé que más que nunca odian a Victor. Pero espero que con el tiempo logren entenderlo y perdonarlo.


End file.
